Pack Instinct
by teh Kae
Summary: When a new girl joins the Terminal City 'pack' it seems like Alec might be falling for her. A second girl joins the team and her blood brings a lot of turmoil to transgenic central...
1. How It All Began

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it. Dark Angel is owned by other people and they're stupid because they didn't give us more than two seasons. Of course they at least gave us those, which is good.

Disclaimer Part Two: I do however own Blaze, Heresy, Leo, Anubis, Blaze's pack/unit and other things that might seem unfamiliar.

A/N: Heire is short for Heresy – it's the only way I can write it without it actually meaning something else

If you want to complain about my characters, please don't. I love all of my characters a lot. If you want to complain, tell me the story sucks. And if you do that, tell me exactly why you didn't like it.

Pairing: Logan/Max, Alec/Heresy, Alec/Blaze, Alec/Luxie…

Gotta Blaze 

1

It was kinda nerve wrecking sitting on the bus to Seattle. I was afraid that any moment someone would turn around and notice I was a transgenic. I knew people didn't like us so, I expected that person would try and shoot me. I'd have to break his wrist in taking away the gun and take the bus hostage. Hostage situations were not my thing and I really hoped no one would notice the barcode that was hopefully well hidden beneath by red-black hair and the collar of my black hooded jacket. It wasn't completely black but more of a black, grey and white camouflage style. I suffered greatly under my love for military clothing and couldn't help buying a piece when I saw one.

When I finally arrived in Seattle I had to gape at the situation there. I had thought Portland was bad but Seattle was much worse. I expected because it was directly under the pulse block out and right near that hell called Manticore.

Of course, Manticore didn't exist anymore and there were transgenics all over the city, which should have made me feel better, but it made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I knew that my flight had cost my team much training and torture and that they would maul me as soon as they spotted me.

I took a deep breath of the polluted air and coughed. My lungs enjoyed fresh forest air and even after 12 years I still wasn't used to the disgusting smell of city life.

How would I find them? I wanted to find Zack. Zack was my idol and I would have worshipped him, had Manticore not taught us to keep them as our superiors, always. I suspected Zack had grown into a tall, respectable man, who was always running around looking after his siblings. Zack was that kinda guy. He was that kinda kid from what I remember and he pulled things through. So maybe if I found one of his brothers or sisters, I would find him. I knew that most of his unit came here or passed through here to go to Canada.

"You're just jealous, cause you can't get any," Alec sneered and did a few pelvis thrusts to enrage Max even more. He had just come back from a successful night of 'hunting' and been reprimanded by the girl.

"I am not jealous," she hissed although everyone in Terminal City knew she was. "I just find it totally indecent of you to not have been here. White sent a few goons over and we had to kill them."

"And you didn't call me?" Alec gasped in outrage. He had always enjoyed hurting people and White's goons, despite the fact that they always got up, were the best to beat up.

"_You_ were busy having sex! Remember?" hissed Heresy. Heresy was a new Terminal City member and also one of Max's sisters. She was tall and lean and had coloured her deep dark brown bangs in bright green. She wore provocative clothing and tried her best to taunt Alec into have sex with _her_. Although she hated his guts, her cat genes were much more concentrated than those of Max's and instead of having a strong heat three times a year, Heresy had a slightly over average lust for sex for most of the year except around November/December when she abhorred even the sight of a male. Just as Heresy enjoyed taunting Alec, he enjoyed doing the same.

"Well… at least I had a good night," he retorted lamely. "Without any blood and guts." He sighed.

"Max, Max!" Joshua called running over to the group of X5s. "Logan found something. New transgenic." Max's face brightened over the news. Despite her sister being a slutty whore and constantly arguing with Alec, there were a few things that made the day better.

"So?" she asked once they had arrived at Logan's little personal area. She sat down next to him, far away enough not to touch him, but still close enough to be able to breath in his scent and feel his warmth.

"Someone saw a transgenic getting out of a bus from Portland," Logan reported.

"Portland?" Heresy asked. Her tracking skills were what Alec loved calling 'a blind man trying to find a red needle in a bunch of other needles' – lacking any purpose at all. Luckily Heresy had a great sense of finding people that need to be kicked in the ass. She kicked Alec in the ass.

"That means it's one of us," Max said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because in three months, no transgenic could have gotten to Portland and want to come back to Seattle, no way. But who?" she asked slowly.

"Zack gave told you about all of you he'd had contact with. The only one in Portland was Tinga and…" Alec stopped before coming across as tactless. "What else have you got, Eyes?"

"She has two stripes tattooed on her face and black hair that shines red," Logan said. "We've only got a profile image," he said and pulled the picture up from his files.

"She seems… no, I have no idea whatsoever. Max?" Heresy asked and turned to her sister. Max shook her head.

"I think I know her," Alec said and leaned in closer. "She was… I think she broke out shortly after you guys did and her unit was trained to kill her on sight."

"Dontcha love Manticore's ways of forgive and forget?" Max muttered sarcastically. She looked at the image again. "Where is she?"

"Last seen at the bus station, but the source said she went off towards… Sector 4," Logan said. "JamPony, huh?"

"Wanna come Heresy?" Max asked and the girl shivered in return.

"I don't like cities, reason I stayed out in the country. Plus, where you have no problem butting up against White's men, I've had my share for the day. Take Alec," she said and nodded towards the young man. "I pray he runs into one of them."

"Thanks, Heire, I'll take that into consideration," he said with a smirk and him and Max took off.

"I really do," Heresy said watching him leave. "That and have sex with that godly body." Logan shivered and made retching sounds. "What!"

"Are you sure she'll be off to JamPony?" Alec asked. "I mean she could just be passing through."

"I have a feeling," Max said as the two of them walked casually along 39th. "You, Zack and Sam all ended up there, didn't you?"

"That is true. I just came cause I knew you'd be there," he said. "Come to think about it, I think Heire would have come here too, if it hadn't been for our little run in," he said with a wide grin. Max shivered in disgust.

"It completely passes me how you two dislike each other but still end up having sex together every now and then," Max said and walked into JamPony. The place was close down for the night but Normal had been letting down security with all the threats he'd been getting.

"It just… she has that body and who would want to deny this?" he asked a pulled his shirt up. Max sighed and looked around. She'd done a good enough job refusing it. Suddenly the two of them tensed. They felt danger coming up and whipped around into a defensive stance.

The girl with the red-black hair walked into the place carefully and then straightened.

"What a welcome committee, huh?" she asked.

"The girl," said the guy on the left. From their defensive positions I guessed they'd been expecting me and would probably be X-series.

"My name's Blaze," I introduced myself. "Or X5-628 if you like."

"Max," the girl introduced herself and straightened up. She wasn't particularly tall but her looks made up for it. She had beautiful dark hair. She was attractive and had I been introduced to the prospect of same sex love, I might have thought about it. However, the X-series to her left looked kinda hot. I scolded myself at the thought of his naked body. Would have liked him as a breeding partner when I got older.

"This is Alec," Max said pointing to him. "And yeah, we're the welcome committee. Would you like to join us as HQ?" I shivered. The word reminded me too much of Manticore. I nodded and the two of them walked up towards me. I noticed Alec inspecting my body and those cat genes I sensed made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

When the three of us were leaving the postage service place, which I'd found by pure coincidence, Max began telling me how she'd guessed I'd be here.

"All of our X5 friends seem to end up here," she said with a grin. "I met Alec here, after our first encounter at Manticore."

"Manticore killed my pack," I said sadly.

"Pack?" Alec and Max asked simultaneously.

"Uh… I have wolf genes and instead of calling our units units, we call them packs. I was the alpha." After a pause I clarified: "The leader."

"And you've been out here for 12 years too?" Max asked. I nodded. It seemed she knew were I was from so I felt no need to clarify.

"Can I just ask your designation?" I asked carefully. I knew Zack's teams designations off by heart and hopefully one of them was a perfect match.

"494," Alec said. "I'm just Ben's clone," he added with a sigh.

"Not just a clone, Alec," Max said. "You're a whole person on your own. I'm 452," she added in passing. I choked on my saliva and stopped to cough. "Is that a bad thing?"

"You're in Zack's unit," I noted with glee in my voice.

"Was. We're not a unit anymore. And… he's dead," she said her voice full of sadness. It struck me hard and as she continued her journey in silence, so did eye a single tear running down my left cheek.

"Found her!" Alec announced when we entered a place the two of them called Terminal City.

"Wow," I said slowly and looked around. I jumped when a dog-faced transgenic bound out at his. "Uh, sorry," I mumbled apologetically but he smiled at me never the less.

"Wolf," he said happily. I grinned. I was packed to the rim with wolf genes and as an ancestor of the dog it was obvious he liked me.

"Joshua, this is Blaze," Max introduced us. "Blaze, Joshua is the first ever transgenic. He's special."

"Joshua special," the dog-man repeated. "Blaze wolf," he added and stroked his face alongside mine. I did the same letting a low growl from the back of my throat. I had instinctively told him I was the leader and although he might not have understood it, he gave me a big hug.

"Looks like she's making friends already," I heard Alec comment from behind me.

"Lemme see, Josh!" I heard a female voice and I turned. I was confronted by hordes of transgenics, mostly however humanoid ones.

"Uh… Blaze," Max said slowly. "These are Heresy, she's 419." I smiled. Two of my beloved Zack's unit in one day. Technically three since Alec looked like and had the same DNA as 493. "This is Logan. He's the one who tracked you down." He held his hand out and I jumped back instinctively at the virus that coursed through his veins. He looked hurt by my action but I quickly apologized.

"That virus you have. Is it contagious?" I asked carefully and he looked at me confused. "I… track disease," I told him slowly and he smiled, now that he knew it wasn't his fault I jumped.

"No. Just for Max," he told me sadly.

"Could… have you got papers on it?" I asked carefully. Confused Logan nodded and moved off. I heard a mechanical sound coming from it but decided not give any heed to it.

"She seems kinda strange, that Blaze chick," Heresy started.

"At least she's more polite than you," Alec said with a snort. Heresy glared at him and then she grinned. Alec leaned back stretching his arms out behind him which Heresy found unbelievably rude of him.

"She's got wolf in her, you know," Heresy told him trying to restrain herself. "That's why we're so tense."

"I ain't tense," Alec protests. Heresy snorted.

"Please. She walks past and your spine snaps straight. Trust me, I watch you," she told him. "And don't worry. Max and I have the same problem. She's a threat and that's a problem."

"So what are you saying? Kick her out?" Alec asked. "She's alone. Her whole unit is dead."

"She survived the 12 years. If she hides away for a while, while Max goes and slaughters White with her non-existent junk DNA, she'll be fine and dandy for the rest of her life," Heresy argued. Alec fell forward and leaned across the table. Heresy watching him licking his lips for moisture and cursed her constant heat.

"That's a bit…," Alec watching Heresy stretch as if she'd just woken up pushing her breasts out forward and turned her closed eyes aside. "Cruel," he muttered staring at her chest. He shook his head. _Gotta stay calm, Alec! _ "Just because she's part canine, doesn't mean you have to set her free." Heresy gave a deep sigh while moving forward too. Her face was inches from Alec's.

"I guess you're right. I mean, they didn't kick your stray cat ass out now, did they?" she asked with a grin.

"We even kept you," Alec said and grinned right back at her. For a few moments the two of them sat across from each other staring into each others eyes with a ferocity that could have kill a White goon a piece and then they lunged at each other, lips locked and bodies entwined on the table.

Gimme a review and I'll love you and give you more to read!


	2. Cramming For Medschool

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it. Dark Angel is owned by other people and they're stupid because they didn't give us more than two seasons. Of course they at least gave us those, which is good.

Disclaimer Part Two: I do however own Blaze, Heresy, Leo, Anubis, Blaze's pack/unit and other things that might seem unfamiliar.

Heire is short for Heresy – it's the only way I can write it without it actually meaning something else

Pack Instinct 

2

"How did Zack die?" I asked slowly while looking over the papers. Max had placed a piece of abstract art in front of me and then pointed at some paper towards the middle. Apparently Alec and Joshua had messed up her way of finding the antidote. I heard Max gulp.

"He… he was shot in the chest but he was fine," she began and I closed my eyes. I opened them again and stared at the papers not taking in a number, word or symbol. "I had gotten shot in the heart and he… killed himself so I could have his heart. They kept him alive and eventually gave him electronic features to make up for what he'd lost. He was regaining his memory slowly but I had to shock him to save Logan. When he came to, his memory was wiped clean and we sent him away." I looked up with tears streaming down my eyes. Max sat down next to me. She was older than I was and since I had lost my brothers and sisters, she was the closest I had to a relative. I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"We didn't want anything to happen. He lives on a farm now and thinks he's someone he's not," she said and stroked my hair. "He's happy now." We sat there in silence and I heard Joshua come in behind us. He felt my waves of grief and left the room, hanging his head in respect for me. "Why?" Max asked me after a long while.

"I was inspired by Zack and his unit's escape. I wanted mine to leave to, but they stayed behind. I know they're trained to kill me and I feel alone now. I have no pack, so my status of alpha is lost. I admired Zack so much in the way he handled situations with you. I wanted to be like him, but it's different with wolves," I said slowly. I sat up and sniffed. "We fought a lot, me and my brothers and sisters. They tried to gain dominance and although I was better than them in strength, they had their qualities and I loved them dearly. But they're gone now." I wiped the tears from my face feeling very sad for myself.

"It's alright," Max said and stroked my hair again. "And as for that pack you need, Terminal City is one big pack just looking for someone to join the gang."

"You're the alpha," I said slowly and hoped she realized what my wolf instincts might do when worst came to worst, despite her being a cat. She caught on.

"Oh, don't mind. Any time you wanna wrangle, I'm happy to kick your ass for you," she said with a smile across her face. I smiled in response. I was glad Max would be my alpha.

"Joshua," I asked the dog-man. He was standing in front of a painting giving it a few red streaks. He turned and smiled at me.

"Blaze," he said and pointed at the picture. "Blaze."

"I… I don't understand," I said slowly and tilted my head. My pack never learnt the fine arts, we were assassination only.

"See black," he said pointing to the big black blob in the middle. "For fear. I smell fear in Blaze. And pain." I sunk my head. He noticed but carried on. "Red for hair. Blaze has nice hair. For feelings coming out. For love. For belonging. Like Joshua."

"Belonging?" I wasn't sure what he meant by that. I didn't belong anywhere, I was cast out of my pack and Two was sure to kill me when he saw me.

"Blaze belong to Max. To Heresy. To Alec. To Logan. To Joshua," he said and looked at me when mentioning his name. I smiled.

"Belong to Joshua," I repeated. I could see that the two of us were going to get along well enough. "And the yellow?" I asked and pointed.

"Smile. Blaze smile when happy." I smiled at him and he grabbed a tube of yellow and squirted it onto the picture. I giggled, something I never thought I'd do.

"Belong to Joshua," I said and gave him a hug. "Run free, Joshua," I muttered to myself, but I knew he heard it, although I doubt he understood it.

"Do you think she can help us?" Logan asked. "With the virus?"

"She noticed it well enough, don't you think?" Max said sounding a little to vicious. "Sorry."

"She's interesting. Heresy says she had wolf DNA, which is why you, Alec and her tense up when she's around," Logan said. Max nodded slowly.

"I guess that's it. But…" she paused and shifted in her seat. "We just had a really nice moment there."

"A moment?" Logan asked confused because he hadn't been there.

"She feels so lost, but I told her she has us and… I guess we bonded," Max said with a shrug and a smile. Logan smiled back at her. "I'm kinda confidant she can do it."

"I really don't want to sound pessimistic, but…"

"Don't say it then, Logan," Max said and got up. "I trust her. Blaze is like Zack. She'd never let her pack down." Logan watched Max leave the room and although he didn't understand much of what she'd said, he got the basic gist and that was good enough for him.

"White's heard about you being here," said a young man dryly. He had short dirty blonde hair, the cat genes in his DNA and the calm mellow that I remembered from Zack. He was one of Zack's X5s I knew more about than the others. He was directly related to my blonde hero, he was his twin brother, Leo. I didn't need to know his designation or get a glimpse of his barcode for that.

"Who?" I asked. Leo raised his eyebrow very slightly probably confused that I didn't ask his name.

"Ames White. He kinda hates us transgenics because he has his own little breeding cult in which we're not included," Leo explained. I heard Alec and Heresy come up from behind me. "White knows she's here."

"And?" Alec asked. "He sends some goons, we kill 'em. No worries there."

"I think he's showing a special interest in Blaze," Leo said and I titled my head in confusion. The others had the same expression on their faces. "I suspect you don't know then?" I shook my head. "I'll see if Logan and I can find something then," he said.

"He looks like Zack, doesn't he?" I asked slowly as I turned to the other two.

"Eh, Zack has a bit more of a muscular figure," Alec said. "And a bigger jaw." I nodded.

"Just as good-looking though, can't deny," Heresy said and nudged me. "Can see why you like him?"

"Who?" Alec and I asked at the same time. I thought I heard a hint of some kind of emotion in Alec's voice, but I must have been making it up because he didn't look it.

"Zack," Heresy said with a look that indicated she thought us both idiots and walked off swaying her hips. She could have been a model, had it not been for the people hating her.

"Zack?" Alec asked as the two of us walked off.

"He… he's like my idol," I said slowly. Somehow, I didn't want to tell Alec how exactly I had felt for Zack over all these years. "He inspired me to run and rename my pack."

"Quite a sparking guy too. A bit of a temper at times, but he ain't that bad," Alec said but I knew he didn't mean it. Something told me, he didn't want to tell me how exactly he felt about Zack either. Why not?

"Alec. Blaze. Come," we heard Joshua's voice and I smiled when seeing my friend again. Alec and I walked over to Joshua and looked over to his newest painting. He seemed to be doing these in a wild fire.

"What does it mean?" Alec and I asked simultaneously. Joshua ignored out ignorance and pointed to the colours.

"Terminal City," he said. "Colours, people, us, everybody." He pointed at a small brownish-yellow blob. "Joshua." A pure red blob turned out to be Max and a blue one was Logan. The bright green one was for Heresy and Joshua had speckled black over it. "Heresy bites," he explained. A black blob slightly outside of the big mass with a few red streaks was myself, but Joshua pointed to the black blob that was Alec. Next to it was another equal to my blob and Joshua said it was me as well. I tilted my head, confused about my double appearance.

"It's cause you feel like an outsider, but you're not really," Alec explained to me and I tilted my head towards him to see if I could get his point of view. I felt him gulp and a wash of warmth came from him. I hoped I was holding the warmth I had better than he was.

"Alec understand," Joshua said and slapped down hard onto Alec's shoulder. He cringed in pain. "Blaze like?" I nodded.

"I'll always like what you draw, Joshua. I might not understand it, but whatever makes you happy, makes the pack happy," I said. I cursed. I had no pack anymore, I was not the pack. I was a single person.

I was going through the notes again and had moved on to Logan's computers which held information on the actual virus.

"It's targeted specifically to me," Logan explained. "Manticore isn't one of the biggest fans of my work and they decided to use the person I lo… to use Max to kill me."

"Anything that goes against what Manticore does, I'll help all the way," I told him.

"I heard," he said. He watched me working for a while and then spoke again: "So, a pack?"

"We were six in the unit, all with wolf DNA. It made us arrange ourselves like a real pack of wolves and the excessive hunting genes make us violent at times," I said and noticed what I'd said. I ran my mental calendar.

"Violent?" Logan asked slowly and watched me carefully.

"Two days," I said. "I'll be fine for the next two days and then I should be locked up for a week. Maybe just five days, but seven would be better."

"You sure?"

"It's always on time," I informed him and turned back the notes. I needed no paper keeping all the calculations stored in my head.

"How often does his happen?" While running some numbers through my head and called up my calendar in a second part of my mind.

"277, 128, once every two months, 16," I said trying not to loose track. The calendar was gone and I was working again. Logan nodded and left. He was going to let the others know, but that was fine. I only hoped, for the sake of my new alpha, I would be able to work out the antidote soon.

I jumped at the idea running through my head and fell back of my chair. Logan came back and helped me up.

"I have to finish this before… tell Leo it's because of my antibodies," I said and quickly returned to the computer. Confused Logan left the room.

"Antibodies, huh?" Leo said looking slightly confused. "She says it's in her blood?"

"She didn't really say it but I expect that's where they are," Logan explained. "I think she might have certain antibodies in her blood that you guys don't have."

"Like, for example, the ones to kick my viruses ass?" Max asked carefully. Alec slapped a hand down on her shoulder.

"Knowing the wonder scientists at Manticore, that's most probably the deal. I bet they planted all the anti-viruses they could find in her blood and then sent of her off not knowing it would mess up their plans," he said with a grin. "Those guys sure know how to mess things up a lot."

"That's awesome, huh, Maxie?" Heresy said. "Now my big sister can get it on with Logan all she wants."

"See, this is why I don't want you discussing sex while I'm around," Max said. "It makes a lot of people very uncomfortable."

"I don't feel uncomfortable," Alec said raising his hand. "Maybe disgusted, but not uncomfortable. Leo?"

"I don't care. Just as long as White keeps his ass of my territory," he said sounding calm as he always did. "My siblings are okay, I'm okay."

"See. I don't even have to ask Logan because he's probably already in the mood and all," Alec said with a wide grin towards the guy in the wheelchair.

"Very amusing, Alec," Logan said rolling his eyes at the X5's immaturity and turned back to Leo's computers. "I think we should maybe take some blood and have a look?"

"She's going fine on her own," Alec said. "Sitting there cramming, like she's writing an university entry exam."

"Not like she has to. Our superminds just work that way already," Heresy explained. "I'm going to sleep. Kitty needs her nap."

"Find a room for Blaze as well, she's been working since she's gotten here and I don't think she slept on the way from Portland," Max said. "Poor kid."

"Okay, if you're all going to bed, cept for Miss I-don't-sleep and Leo, the head of security, I might as well join the club," Alec said and emphasised with a big yawn. "See everyone bright and early then."


	3. Vomit and Violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it. Dark Angel is owned by other people and they're stupid because they didn't give us more than two seasons. Of course they at least gave us those, which is good.

Disclaimer Part Two: I do however own Blaze, Heresy, Leo, Anubis, Blaze's pack/unit and other things that might seem unfamiliar.

Pack Instinct 

3

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was lying on a bed covered by an old raggedy blanket in a room that smelled like fruit. Incense I guessed because it was quite hard to get fruit around nowadays. I let my sense of smell wander a bit further and caught the tangy taste of raw meat. I gagged and threw up the floor.

One of the things that sucks about being part wolf is that the animal part has no problem with eating raw food, whereas I feel absolutely disgusted by even the idea. I got up trying to fight off the smell of the meat, but since I'd already caught it's whiff it stayed and made breathing without throwing up kind of hard.

I clumsily walked over to the door and pushed aside the curtains there for my privacy.

"Hey, Blaze," Alec said as he walked past me with a plate of steaks. My human mind looked forward to the prospect of a real, warm, well-done steak and I threw up as my wolf mind almost made me pounce on the plate Alec was holding. He handed them over to some guy and walked over to me.

Carefully he patted me on the back as a retched in front of myself.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly as I stood and spat the taste from my mouth.

"It's a whole complicated story. I don't really like the smell of raw meat," I said.

"That wasn't that complicated," Alec said and lead me over to the fire, his hand still on my back. We sat down and the smell of the meat being cooked woke me some more and pushed the raw meat smell from my nose. "Sleep well?"

"I guess," I said. "Who brought me there?"

"They made me do it," he said trying to sound upset about it. He didn't manage.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "The desk woulda been kinda uncomfortable."

"You figure anything out so Max and Logan can work of their sexual tension?" Alec asked and took a plate from the guy cooking the meat. I didn't really want to answer the question if he put it that way, so I ignored it.

"What time is it?" I asked looking at the meat. I'd just woken up and steak didn't seem like a breakfast food to me.

"One, you slept 8 hours straight," he informed me and began cutting up the steak. "I shoulda placed you in front of a fireplace, so you could curl up into a ball. Then maybe you'd get me a newspaper now." Instinctively I whacked him over the head to reprimand him. No one insults the Alpha.

"Ah, sorry," I said quickly. "Instincts."

"It's okay. Heresy and Max feel I'm a punching bag too," he muttered and stuffed a piece of meat into his mouth. I took one off his plate at which he gave me a 'mine' look. I stuff it into my mouth to spite him and grinned.

"I still have to get used to working with people again. Last time I had a pack I was 10 and things worked. Then I had no pack for 11 years, but the instincts were still there. Now I have you guys to hold me in check and get me to work with people," I explained.

"I'll sure keep you in check," Alec said and I looked at him confused. Was he hitting on me? I took another piece of meat and he did the same. A third hand reached over and grabbed one. "That's mine," Alec said and grabbed Heresy's hand. She pulled him back and he flipped her onto her back.

After a short bout, Heresy was sitting on top of Alec, gleefully eating Alec's meat.

"You like straddling me, huh?" he asked smugly which confused me more than his former comment towards myself had. He had seemed to be hitting me, but now he was doing the same to Heresy. I shrugged and walked off to find Leo.

"Hey Blaze. What's up?" Leo asked when he saw me approach. I shrugged. "About what you told Logan to tell me…"

"I was manufactured," I shivered at the word. "With a very large amount of anti-viruses in my blood to be able fight of any disease within my pack, eh, unit. If they were to be infected, I could cure them with a simple blood transplant."

"So you could let Max's virus go vamoose?" he asked slowly. I nodded.

"It's a complicated one, so I think a simple blood transplant wouldn't work to get it out of her system, there are some things in that virus, that my antibodies can't do anything against. I think the coding is a problem," I explained my calculations and thoughts from the day before.

"It would be great if they could do the whole couple stuff," Leo said. "She's a fine woman and no girl like her should have to withhold what she deserves."

"She seems like a great leader," I said with a smile. Leo nodded and smiled back at me.

"She's brilliant, without her most of us would be lost, dead or suicidal. Max makes Terminal City the haven it is."

"Well, I should be almost…," I stopped. I watched his Adam's apple rise and since with the swallow he was taking. He looked confused at my abrupt stop. I titled my head and felt myself craving to sink my teeth into his neck and ripping… "I have to go," I said without explanation and ran off the smell of his blood in my nose and the sound of his heartbeat pounding in my ears.

"Logan!" I called as I rushed into his room. He jumped at my sight. Max was with him and the two of them were going over the notes they had on the virus. "Logan remember what I told you yesterday. It's… it's starting already," I said. I didn't want Max to know and I hoped the plea in my eyes was strong enough. I didn't want my alpha to mistrust me already.

"Uh, sure. Come with me."

"Blaze, Logan, what's wrong?" Max asked. She was obviously upset that she wasn't let in. Or was she worried?

"I can handle it alright," Logan said and led me out of the room. The two of us walked along a road and Logan asked me what had happened.

"I just get this urge to rip out people's throats, guts, anything. It's hard to resist and… please, hurry," I said in desperation. I guess Logan sensed the way I didn't want to hurt my new pack. Or he was scared I might got at him. Within my old pack it was fine because the others knew how to handle it and keep me down. That or Manticore gave us solitary confinement or experimentation for a week.

"This room has a door. It can't be locked, but I can set up a guard shift so you won't get out. Is that alright?" Logan asked when we arrived at a room with a door. "All the windows are stuck and barred, so there shouldn't be a problem."

"It'll be fine, but make sure the person guarding is strong. I gain more strength when I'm like this, and I was already pretty tough before," I told him. Logan nodded. I walked into the room and closed the door. My eyes were probably clouded over with a mist of sadness but I hung my head to hide it. "Make sure," I said before the door closed completely.

"Haven't seen your girlfriend in a while," Heresy commented when she found Alec later that day.

"I have sex with you and you automatically that any girl I talk to is my girlfriend" he mocked her.

"Please, I saw you and Blaze being all weird with each other. Without me it would have gotten mushy."

"Can't stand seeing me happy, can you?" Alec hissed.

"Not like you need to be, perv," Heresy growled at them. The two of them glared, and looked as if they were about to attack each other's throats but then they changed their minds, turned and walked off without a word.

_Where is she?_ Alec wondered. He hadn't seen her since this afternoon and that had been about 6 hours ago. She couldn't have been working on Max's virus all day. Wolves need to stretch their legs once in a while, didn't they?

"Hey, Joshua," Alec said and grabbed the passing man's arm. "Have you seen Blaze around?"

"Blaze busy," Joshua replied and began walking away.

"Busy?" Alec called after him. That didn't help at all. Everyone was always busy in Terminal City. "Arg!" _That' s strange,_Alec noticed and walked over to an X4 standing guard in front of a room. "What's this then?"

"I'm under strict orders from Logan not to let anyone in or out," the X4 informed Alec.

"Out? Whose in there?" The X4 shrugged.

"I have nothing to do, I'll guard," Alec suggested and gave the guard a push. "Go on then. Get frisky with some of your friends." The X4 was uncertain because these were not the orders he had gotten from his 'superior'. "Come on. I wanna guard the door," Alec pleaded. The X4 stepped aside uncertainly. "I won't tell," Alec said with a smirk and the X4 turn and ran so that he wouldn't be in trouble. "Pst, gullible."

Alec turned and looked at the door. The mystery inside just tempted him and he had already completely forgotten that he was actually looking for Blaze. He pushed at the door slowly and it creaked open from not being locked.

"Guarding an unlocked door?" he muttered and stepped inside. It was dark but Alec could see well enough. The bed spread had been torn apart and hung in front of the windows.

"Get out," he heard a primeval growl.

"Blaze?" he asked. That couldn't be her. She'd seemed somewhat shy and not at all as primeval as that.

"Get out, 494," Blaze growled again. Alec closed the door behind him and stepped in closer.

"My name is Alec," he said carefully. He saw a shadow in the corner of the room get up and breath in deeply. Somehow he felt intimidated and he guessed that it must be her wolf DNA, as Heresy had suspected. "What's the matter?"

"What do you care? Low-life," she hissed. Alec sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I resent that," he said and took a step towards her.

"Don't!" came Blaze's voice. This time it sounded more like the Blaze he had talked to earlier. He noticed her body fall to the ground and jumped to help her up, but then she seemed vicious again. She pounced at him and pushed him to the ground. "Get out!" Alec pushed her off himself and went into a defensive stance.

"I don't know what you problem is, but I'm a bit of a stubborn ass, if you know what I mean," he said and as she jumped at him again, he dodged receiving a scratch on his shoulder.

"I'm not myself, Alec. You should leave," she muttered. "I could hurt you."

"I can take a lot of pain, baby," he said and cursed silently to himself. He heard Blaze crack her knuckles and a fist flew at him. He blocked it and felt another hit his stomach.

"I thought you pussy-cats were supposed to be fast," Blaze said. The cruel tone to her voice had left, but she seemed different than before. "But here I am, the big bag wolf, taking you down." She swung a kick, but Alec ducked, grabbed her leg and threw her to the floor. He jumped at her to pin her down but she rolled aside and kicked him in the stomach instead. He rolled over and got up.

She jumped but Alec caught her again. He grabbed her arms, twisted them outwards and head-butted his opponent. She stumbled back at the impact and before she could catch herself again, Alec punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground and he moved quickly. He grabbed her by the neck and tightened his grip. She stopped moving.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said and 'oomphed' as she kicked him in the stomach. He fell back and she jumped onto him. Alec closed his eyes and waited for a blow at his face.

Nothing happened.

"Blaze?" he asked carefully and opened his eyes. He could still feel her weight on his body and noticed her face was hidden by his neck. "What's wrong?"

"I could have killed you," she said quietly. Unsure of what to do, Alec decided on the next best thing and patted her on her back. Slowly he began stroking her. "Why didn't you listen?" she asked.

"I'm a stubborn bastard," he said in response. He heard her sniff and felt a warm tear fall onto his neck. "It's okay," he added quietly. Suddenly Blaze jumped up and retreated to a corner.

"Get out, Alec. I don't want to kill you."

"I'll leave when you tell me what's wrong," he said and leaned up onto his shoulders.

"I said get out," she yelled. Alec waited a moment and got up.

"This time," he said sounding a bit angry with the way she was acting. "This time," he repeated as he left the room.


	4. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it. Dark Angel is owned by other people and they're stupid because they didn't give us more than two seasons. Of course they at least gave us those, which is good.

Disclaimer Part Two: I do however own Blaze, Heresy, Leo, Two and other things that might seem unfamiliar. Luxie is owned by Monica

Pairings: Logan/Max, Alec/Heresy, Alec/Blaze, Alec/Luxie…

Pack Instinct 

4 – The New Girl

_Oh God._ I had almost killed Alec. I slumped down into my corner, tears running down my face. Bastard! Why didn't he listen? How was I supposed to regain respect in this new pack when I was already picking out and almost killing its members?

I felt ashamed and devastated but there was another feeling I wasn't quite sure where to place. I had let down my pack and they were sure to cast me out. Alec would tell them what happened and Max would realize keeping me here was a bad mistake. Logan would confess he knew but everything would be okay because he was already part of the team. I had already broken my chance a day after coming. I was lost.

Sure, I was a bit pessimistic but it was due to my upbringing where I was told that a failed soldier was a dead soldier.

Luckily, Max had thrown most of her Manticore training out of the window and slapped me across the face for whining once I came out. I found it a bit of a loose statement but she promised she'd get me a better cage for my 'raging female hormones'.

"Girl's got fire," her best friend, Original Cindy, said after having met me and hearing the story of my overcoming Alec's charms even in my darkest hour. Heresy had found the situation quite amusing for a few weeks and then she got bored with tormenting him and I expect they worked it out over sex. It seemed that's how they solved their problems and although I wouldn't have found it much of a problem if anyone else had done it that way, there was a pang of pain in my heart.

"So, you're not one of Max's little escapee pals?" Original Cindy asked me after our first meeting. I shook my head.

"But Max says you've been out in the real world for a while, though? Was it a special ops mission or something?" Sketchy asked. He was another non-transgenic friend of Max's. He looked quite rugged and sometimes it seemed as if he felt a bit uncertain about being around us. I found out he had been an anti-transgenic before he realized that we also only people.

"I ran away from Manticore three months after Zack's unit did," I said.

"Good job, sister," Original Cindy said and patted me on the back. "That Manticore was a bitch." I nodded. I didn't know how much the two of them knew about my past and 'heritage' and I decided that they didn't really need to know.

"Heard you kicked Alec up a bit?" Sketchy said with a wide grin towards Alec who was off to see what Leo wanted of him. Alec showed Sketchy the finger. I suspected he had gotten tired of people taunting him over me.

"I was in a phase," I explained. "I get violent sometimes." Sketchy shifted back a bit and I gave him a small smile. "It's generally on a schedule," I explained. "Our friends at Manticore like making us feel a bit of pain from time to time." Sketchy nodded.

"Here," Max said and handed Logan the papers she had gotten from Blaze. "Blaze wrote down what she figured out."

Logan looked over the papers and Max pretended to be doing the same. She was watching him instead. He was so brave.

"I think she's getting there," Logan said with a hint of happiness in his voice. "It seems there's something missing." He looked up at Max who was smiling at him.

"I'm sure she'll get my little problem going soon," she said with a smile. She placed her gloved hand onto Logan's mouth and then gave her hand a short kiss. She grinned and then ran out.

"We have another one!" Leo yelled. "Alec, Heresy, she's being held in cop captivity down in Sector 2."

"Why do I have to go with him!" Heresy whined.

"Why do I have to go with her!" Alec whined simultaneously. Alec had been very despondent to sexual feelings in the last few days which Heresy related to her mocking him and Blaze's presence.

"Because your presence pisses me off," Leo responded without showing the feeling. He was tranquil as always and eventually he got the two of them onto a pair of motorbikes and dash off into the sunset, which might have sounded romantic but since this was Seattle – not a chance.

"What's she like?" Mole asked. "X-Series?"

"Yeah. Looks X6, I think," Leo said with a glance at his monitors. "Let's just hope Alec doesn't explode with all these females coming in."

"I'm sure Heresy and Max will keep his keys in his pockets," Mole said laughing and walked off. Leo looked back at the monitor. The girl show in the freeze-frame was quite attractive and with her long black hair covering her tattoo and brown cat-like eyes she looked quite similar to Max. It even looked like she had Max's spunk judging from the way she was punching a guy in the nose at the time. However, she was younger and that meant if she was to be anything like Max, she still had a few years to go.

"Heresy will keep him in check until we bring her back," Leo muttered and closed the picture. A picture of his older twin brother, Zack showed up and a deep sigh escaped him. He wished Zack were still with them, fighting the good fight.

Alec was gone now and Original Cindy and Sketchy had left due to the contamination in Terminal City. Apparently there poisonous gases here, but us transgenics weren't affected due to our wonderful upbringing. I walked over to where I usually found Joshua but he wasn't around, so I sat down and looked up. A flag caught my eye. It had three stripes, black, red and white and there was a pigeon on the centre.

"Free," I muttered. As little as I knew about art and culture over my years outside, I had found that birds, especially a white pigeon, stood of freedom. I wondered what the stripes meant and then I noticed some lines running down from the red. Bloodstains? No, a barcode, Max's barcode.

"I drew that," Joshua said and I jumped. I had been so absorbed in my thoughts that my wolf senses had dropped and I hadn't noticed my friend approach. "Did I scare Blaze?" he asked me with a smile, baring his teeth. I nodded and got up.

"What does it mean?"

"The black is Manticore," he said slowly, sadly. "The red is now, because our blood is being shed. And the white is…"

"Where we're going. Freedom," I finished and noticed a tear running down my face.

"I heard about Blaze and Alec," Joshua said as the two of us sat down on the floor, looking up to the flag.

"I feel bad, because everyone's praising me and making fun of Alec," I said. Joshua laughed.

"Alec is always making fun of others," he said as if he were on the other side. "But Alec is a good boy. Alec is right."

"He wasn't even afraid," I said. "He felt the true strength in me and he wasn't afraid. I was when it happened with my pack."

"Alec is strong." I nodded and the two of us sat in silence, watching the flag, thinking.

"So, making any sense from her notes yet?" Max asked. Logan looked up. She was standing in the doorway watching him.

"Yeah, but why am I doing this and she's not?" Max shrugged.

"Maybe her brain sources are tapped for the time. She's having it a bit rough with the whole… thing," Max said. She wasn't exactly sure why Blaze refused to continue working on the formulae to Max's virus, but when she had asked the part wolf earlier, Blaze had simply said she didn't want to and might some other time. "I really hope she gets it on track soon."

An awkward silence filled the room when Logan knew no response to the sentence, nor Max found another topic to start up.

"If she's getting this close," Logan began quietly. Max looked up from where she had been staring at the wall. "I guess I could wait a few more days."

"Are you that certain it's going to work? You were so negative when she started," Max informed him with a wide grin. Making Logan aware of his mistakes was one of her more enjoyed hobbies.

"Well, I understand enough about biology to understand the complex structure of your virus, but I don't understand a lot of her calculations, which is way, I'm quite on the upbeat side of this," he said sounding quite cheery.

"Upbeat, huh?" She gave him a seductive grin. "Well, I'll see if I can rustle up her inspiration a bit then."

"Go for it."

Luxie sat in her cell scratching little numbers, words of hatred and barcodes into the wall. She was quite pissed off that neither the wall nor the double-rowed steel bars would bend or break under her inhumane strength. There were a number of dents in the wall where she had punched it or giving it a kick in the ass. The same went for the bars but some of them even had a few tooth marks on them.

"I'm gonna get you, bastards," Luxie yelled and felt the two guards tremble under her hatred. She wasn't in fact yelling at the guards, but at the bars whom she knew if she gnawed, kicked and punched for long enough would break under a knock of her superior mental mind. "Hey, can I get something to drink?" she asked, although she knew she would get no response. "You're quite hot there, wanna come give me some," she tried to taunt the guard. She walked over to the bars and hung her arms over one of them. An extra half a metre from her arms was another row of bars, just in case she did get through the first. She turned her head and gnawed. "Hungry, you know."

Suddenly she heard a double crack and both the guards fell to the ground motionlessly. Luxie stood up straight but was still short enough to look like she was leaning on the bars casually. She knew anyone could have done it, but if her hopes were doing a good enough job, they might have been transgenics.

And sure enough two X5s walked in.

"Took you long enough," she muttered as she looked at her saviours. The first was a tall young woman with bright green bangs and clothing that made her look slightly like a stripper/whore. The second was a rather attractive male wearing casual clothing and a cocky grin on his face.

"Heire made me stop at the pharmacy on the way," the male said and crouched down next to one of the guards. He began checking the guys pockets.

"Ain't none there," Luxie said casually. "White doesn't trust me even with walls that are four inches thick and two rows of bars made from something I can't even get my teeth into."

"Looks like you did a pretty good job, though," the girl said. "Name's Heresy, X5."

"And pretty boy over there," Luxie asked with a wide grin. Alec got up from his crouching position.

"Alec. But he's a bastard, don't even think about it," Heresy said and took a bar in each hand. She shook at them but nothing but a bit of rattling happened.

"Well, you're not a bowl of sugared strawberries either, Heire," Alec spat and walked over to Heresy. He leaned on the bars just as Luxie was. "What's your name then, Miss Behind-Bars?"

"Luxie, thank you very much. X6-847," she said with a shrug.

"Know how we can get you out?"

"I guess you could get the keys from him," Luxie said with a nod. Heresy and Alec turned and fell into an offensive position. Standing before them was White, angry at the intrusion and neck-breaking of his guards. "But he's kinda greedy."

"I see you've found some friends, 847," White said calmly. Luxie shivered at the way he seemed so icy towards the situation. He was, if she ever got out, outnumbered three to one. Of course, he had that insane breeding cult he belonged to, but there was always a chance that Alec and Heresy had a plan going and there were more transgenics outside.

"Well, we're more just acquaintances," she muttered. "We'd like to shake hands, but…"

"White," Heresy spat, literally and a big gob of spit landed on his shoes.

"Nice to see you again too, 419," White said smiling. "Always were one for politeness."

"She's worse now, and angrier," Alec informed him and the two of them jumped towards White. Although he was stronger and definitely less pain-receptive, the two of them were faster and within nanoseconds they Alec had grabbed an arm behind his back and Heresy had given White a punch in the face and his stomach. When he bent over she kneed him in the face once for good measure and twice for the way he'd almost taken her guts out of her body while she watched. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hey, I was gonna do that," Luxie moaned. She was standing upright now, no longer in her leisurely position. "Oh and, the keys are in his left pocket." Heresy kicked him over and with her foot firmly she moved her hand into his pocket and pulled out the keys. She threw them over to Alec who began unlocking the bars.

Heresy walked over and once Alec had unlocked the four locks on the first door she gave it a hard tug which pulled at the hinges a little but didn't do much. Luxie was watching Alec, the excitement of being free again getting to her.

"Come on, come on, come on," she tried to rush him.

"Ain't no use rushing him," Heresy said with a glare. "He does everything in his own time frame." The way she said 'everything' made Luxie repeat the word and receive a grin from the other female.

"You going in heat soon?" Alec asked once he'd unlocked the last one. Luxie looked at him confused.

"I'm going into a kitchen for some food soon," she relied and jumped out of the cave with a triumphant gesture. She did a little jig which made the other look at her confused.

"You're kidding me?" Alec asked and looked from the dancing girl to Heresy. "Y'all go into to heat, right?"

"Sure do. And she seems like the cat kinda girl. Hey, you got cat, right?"

"Got cat?" Luxie asked with a wide grin and meowed. Heresy and Alec looked at each other as if Luxie were an immature child.

Yes! Here's Luxie. I thank Monica for letting me use this awesome girl. I love Luxie so much because she's such a freak

Read her story All American Girl for her take on Luxie! Go now!

Next chapter, Luxie's feline side is exposed


	5. Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it. Dark Angel is owned by other people and they're stupid because they didn't give us more than two seasons. Of course they at least gave us those, which is good.

Disclaimer Part Two: I do however own Blaze, Heresy, Leo, Two and other things that might seem unfamiliar. Luxie is owned by Monica

Pairings: Logan/Max, Alec/Heresy, Alec/Blaze, Alec/Luxie…

Pack Instinct 

5 – Heat

"Can you ride a bike?" Heresy asked and pointed to the black bike with bright green tiger stripes to match her hair.

"Uh, well, when I was a kid my mommy and daddy taught me to ride a tricycle," Luxie said with a grin. She was kinda annoying Heresy had to admit and the way she acted made her think of Alec, and she tried hard to refrain from punching the girl in the face.

"Fine. Go with Alec," she said. She wouldn't stand being on a bike with someone that similar to Alec.

"But she's spraying her pheromones all over the place," Alec whined. He didn't want to be distracted when he was doing 150 away from the cops. Luxie was genuinely confused by his choice of words and the way he didn't want to go with her.

"Aww, but I wanna," she said with a faint hint of a purr in her voice.

"You see!" Alec exclaimed trying hard to hold himself back. "I don't want to be jumping her while I'm on a bike."

"Fine, come with me then," Heresy said and started the bike.

"Okay, when we get wherever we're going, I've got to be clued in," Luxie said and jumped onto the bike behind Heresy. Then Heresy took off. Alec shook his head and breathed in deeply. There they were, sure as White was a big fat jerk and cuffed to those unbreakable bars of his. The scent of Luxie's pheromones were driving him crazy but then thinking of it made Blaze jump to his mind. Where Luxie had the attraction of nature, Blaze had the attraction of danger. Alec felt quite like he was headed for trouble and he wasn't sure he enjoyed it quite as much as he might have.

He started his bike and drove off following the scent of Luxie's pheromones.

"Hey, Blaze, watcha up to?" Max asked. Joshua and I turned out heads to look at our alpha. Joshua had told me Max wasn't the alpha but a friend. I had long since banned the concept of friendship and reverted back to the stage where a pack was everything to me. Joshua was doing his best to help me from going completely feral on their asses.

"Just looking at Joshua's flag," I said. "And thinking some things over."

"My virus?" she asked slightly hopeful. To be honest, the virus hadn't crossed my mine once since earlier that day. I had thought about going to work some more but then I had just forgotten.

"Oh, uh, not really," I said sounding a bit caught in the act. "Just the whole pack situation."

"You'll get over it," Max said. I had a feeling she thought my pack was dead and I would have to, had I not been in this situation. But Terminal City gave me hope that somewhere out there, my pack roamed free and just like Max had forgotten their Manticore training and would accept me as their leader again. "So, you feel like working on the virus again?"

I opened my mouth to speak but I stopped when I heard voices and the roar of motorbikes. Alec was back.

"Alec," I said and got up. I walked over to the entrance and saw Heresy and another girl get off the bike. She was an X6, young, short but tough and rough and she smelt strange.

"Welcome to Terminal City," Heresy said and walked off leaving the girl standing there. I knew how she might have felt so I walked up to her. Leo introduced himself first and as I reached her, Alec arrived. I was slightly distracted but her gaze managed to bring me back.

"I'm Blaze," I said.

"Got dog?" she asked me and I tilted my head in confusion. She began laughing. "Ha, have you got dog DNA?" I shook my head.

"Alpha wolf," I explained. "What are you, you… smell strange?" She looked at me and then raised her nose to her armpit.

"Okay, this is really getting weird now," she said and turned around. "Will somebody tell me what's going on?" she yelled.

"You're going in heat," Alec said as he walked over to the two of us. "Means you're going to have to want to…"

"Hi," Max interrupted. "I'm Max and you are?"

"Luxie," she said. "X6-847. And I'm kinda pissed off now, what with her and him telling me I smell weird and then him taking about heat, which I'm not supposed to have," she ended off yelling at the top her lungs. She was angry and she wanted everyone to know. A few others looked over but they knew the antics of new members.

"What did you say?" Max asked.

"He says I'm heat, but I ain't supposed to be. No heat for 847 they told me. Just be a good little soldier and practise killing people. Have a sweet, no heat… that rhymed," she said out of rhythm with her anger.

"Have a sweet?" Blaze said. It sounded quite suspicious. Manticore didn't give out sweets to good little soldiers.

"Hey, now that you mention it," Luxie said slowly. She counted back a few days. "They gave me a bunch of pills every few days, weeks," she said.

"I expect that would regulate the heat out of your body," Alec said.

_Damnit, even the way he moves his mouth is really hot,_ Luxie thought and shook her head. _Okay, well they way he's not doing anything also kinda turns me on a bit._

"And now I have it, and what? I'm I going to burn up from the inside?" she asked. "Like a toaster."

"Well, let's just say you better stay away from people for a while," Max explained.

"Stay away from people?" Blaze asked confused. That was what she'd done, and she'd ended up attacking Alec.

"Not like you, Blaze. She doesn't try to rip people to shreds," Max explained. She had gotten bored of the grinning at Alec long before anyone else had.

"You rip people to shreds?" Luxie asked a twinkle in her eye. "Walk with me. Tell me about this place," she said and dragged Blaze along with her. Blaze followed obediently although she was quite upset this young cat was currently being in control.

"First heat, huh?" Alec said. "Isn't that the worst?"

"Sure is," Max said. "Good thing we have your superior sex sense working day and night for us." Alec rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should have one that warns you from getting your throat ripped out." Alex glared at her as she walked away.

Later that day after I had explained most of my life story to Luxie and she had returned the favour, I was alone again. She had retreated to a room that Max had had fitted with locks for me and said that Luxie could use it for the time being.

I was sitting by the fire looking up at the stars and waiting for a sausages to finish being cooked. I had been told to wait for a certain amount of time but with my wonderful nose I'd smell the finished meat.

"Hey," I heard Alec's voice. I felt slightly uncomfortable towards him after our little showdown during my attack. He sat down next to me. We sat in silence for a while because I knew nothing to say and he… I don't know. "Why do you wear that?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"The jacket. That's Manticore merchandise," he said with the usual hint of disgust.

"My love for camouflage wear seems to overpass my hatred for anything Manticore," I said hugging myself closer into the jacket.

"Wow, I was kind of hoping you'd say something along those lines," he said. That confused me a great deal. "When we were on our way back yesterday I saw these," he said and placed something on my lap.

I could smell the meat. It was ready now but I was too surprised by this. I pulled the piece of cloth apart and it turned out to be pants that matched my jacket. "I suspect some soldier took them off and dumped them, but when I saw them, the only thing I associated them with was you and that stupid jacket." I was speechless. I had never gotten anything before and now I was getting something that I liked, liked a lot.

"I…" I began. The meat sizzled.

"Please don't throw them into the fire. I had to stop my bike and pick them up of the floor. All that effort," he said with a smirk. I shook my head.

"Thank you." He shrugged. "Look," I said suddenly and placed the pants aside. He looked at me, now it was his turn to be confused. "About what happened the other night."

"It's okay, hormones. And everyone always has to pick on Alec at least once. I mean, that Luxie already managed it with the first few sentences," he said.

"I didn't want to attack you. I swear, had it been anyone else I would have gone all out," I said. I felt strange telling him this and my guts felt like they were having a party where everyone was completely drunk and throwing up already.

"Yeah, that did seem kinda strange," he said. I remembered I had almost reached his throat and my teeth were only centimetres away, but I had stopped. Something inside of me had refused to rip out Alec's jugular. Tears had swelled up but luckily I moved away quick enough. Or…

"Did… I… did you feel something?" I asked and cursed myself for posing the question so incomprehensible.

"You mean…" It seemed he wasn't sure how to finish the question. "You cried?" he asked softly. This tone was so unfamiliar from him I led the conversation into an awkward silence.

"You felt it?"

"Why?"

"It hurt," I muttered more to myself than to him. I looked up and realized he had heard that. "I… I'm sorry," I said jumped and ran off, tears in my eyes and burnt meat smell in my nose.

Luxie paced up and down in the room that she'd been locked into. Max had told her that it was for Blaze and her raging hormones, but since that wasn't the current issue, Luxie could use it.

So far Luxie had found out that she had the terrible urge to grab any of the passing X-Series and do a whole lotta nasty stuff to them. Every time the others got close enough to telling her what was going to happen, they'd shut up like they were to embarrassed to talk about it.

Luxie looked over to the shelf filled with books. Some of them had been knocked out and she hoped that maybe reading something would bring her out of it. She grabbed a book that seemed to be on cats.

"Hm," she said quietly. "Maybe there be something on my heat thing. Since I'm a kitty and all." She flipped the book open and found the word heat in a matter of seconds.

"Only during this period, which is know as the 'heat' or oestrus and usually lasts a week – a week! – does mating take place… er… does mating take place." She read the end of the sentence a few more times. It was written there black on white – mating. That's what the others didn't feel important enough to let her know. She continued reading. "A cat in heat will display unusually affectionate behaviour and rub up against… I'm liking this less and less," Luxie muttered and threw the book into a corner.

She walked over to the bed and slumped down onto it. She would want to have sex with a whole lotta guys here and she'd been locked away because of it. She thought about what Alec had said about her pheromones and tried to remember a passage that had been in the corner of her eye but she hadn't exactly read it. The pheromones were to attract a male which the female cat would then choose. Attract a male… that's what Alec had been afraid of. He didn't want to jump her.

"Well, if he really wants to, I wouldn't mind," Luxie purred and jumped. She slapped her hands onto her mouth. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" she asked herself and pulled her top off. She was wearing another one underneath. "Maybe some sleep will calm me down," she muttered and lay down.

It had been a tiring day, what with the being captured and being freed and the whole wanting to sleep with Alec thing, so after a few minutes Luxie was in deep sleep.

_Luxie skipped along a hallway which looked too much like Manticore for her liking, but when she turned her head to look into one of the rooms she saw fields of flowers, forests and beaches through them._

_She'd never been to a beach so she walked through the door (literally) and was already sinking her now shoe-less feet in the bright, white sand. She walked forward and let the sun shine on her skin which was now not covered by the Manticore wear she had had on moments ago but a skimpy bright red bikini._

_She smiled and opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was White, glaring down at her a gun pointed at her face. Luxie screamed a scream that would have made a princess with a dragon jealous as he pulled the trigger._

_She heard the shot and looked up to see Alec standing triumphantly over White's unconscious body._

"_Hey, baby," he said with a smirk. Suddenly he was topless and Luxie pounced him. The two of them fell back onto the ground and she began kissing him. When she sat up and looked down at him she noticed something._

"_This is kinda strange? Wasn't I at Manticore just now?"_

"_Well, you're in heat. The best way out is having sex with me now, ain't it?"_

Luxie sat up in shock and breathed out deeply.

"Shit," she muttered and walked over to the door. There was a small window and she could see the guard standing in front of the door. "Hey, let me out!" When the guard turned around it turned out to be Heresy.

"Ain't letting you out till you're done, sister," Heresy said with a smirk. "Alec's body is mine and you should be the last person trying to get any from him anyway."

"What?"

"I don't care how in heat you are, Missy. Only person who gets to have sex with Alec is me!" Heresy growled. Luxie leaned her forehead against the cool window.

"Please can I come out," she whined. "I promise I won't do anything."

"I ain't so trusting," Heresy said. "Convince me."

"Er… well, how about… er… please let me out!" Luxie whined louder now. Heresy rolled her eyes and turned around. What she'd said was what she meant. No one was getting Alec's body but her.

Heresy's really not happy about Alec and all these girls… tch, women.

Next chapter, we find out how to _finally_ cure Maxie's virus


	6. Cure The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it. Dark Angel is owned by other people and they're stupid because they didn't give us more than two seasons. Of course they at least gave us those, which is good.

Disclaimer Part Two: I do however own Blaze, Heresy, Leo, Two and other things that might seem unfamiliar. Luxie is owned by Monica

Pairings: Logan/Max, Alec/Heresy, Alec/Blaze, Alec/Luxie…

There might be hints of Blaze/Two, Skate/Tia, Hunter/Hawk (which is Blaze's pack). Skate/Tia would be a pretty official pairing (despite the fact that they consider each other brothers and sisters, as well as mates), Blaze/Two is complicated and Hunter/Hawk… well, you'll see

Pack Instinct 

6 – Cure The Past

I was wearing my new pants and as I walked through Terminal City trying to get to know the place I felt Alec's smell all over my body. When I walk the smell wafted up to my nose and at one point I almost lost my sense of balance due to the smell.

When I had talked to Alec before I had felt very unsure of myself and very embarrassed about what had happened when I had been in rage. I remembered when I had still been at Manticore and Two had tried to overthrow me. I was stronger than him and in a few couple of punches I had whipped the air out of him and thrown him against a wall.

Skate and Tia, the youngest in the pack had looked at me with such fear in their eyes, I was sure the two of them were going to attack me together.

"_What?" I barked at my two soldiers. The two of them shrunk back into a corner._

"_That was pretty harsh, 628," Hawk said. "You shouldn't have thrown him against the wall."_

"_My name is Blaze," I growled. "I'm the leader and what I do is right." For a ten-year-old I was pretty strong and I had heard the guards suspect me even stronger than some of the kids in Zack's unit._

"_I'll never remember these stupid names," Hunter said. He was a great hunter, which is where his name came from and I was sure he had been proud when I had given it to him. However, he agreed with anything Hawk had to say. I knew he was hoping she would be Alpha soon._

"_I don't care. I'm the leader. Don't you dare disobey me. We're soldiers and soldiers do what their superiors tell them," I yelled. I hated them disobeying me but I loved them so dearly I would never hurt them. I looked over to Two. I knew I had gone slightly overboard. The five of us looked up as we heard the guards running towards our room. Every time there was a fight, they'd come and take me away._

"_Just cool it down a bit," Skate said quietly. Skate never talked much but when he did it made sense. I breathed in deeply and gave each of them a glare before I knelt next to Two. I shook him._

I was crying. I felt the tears running down my face from when I remembered how I had almost killed my brother. I loved Two almost as much as I loved Zack and I was only disciplining him. He was taken to the medical room for almost two weeks before he came back with a scar crossing the marks on his cheek. We all had them. The two stripes down our left cheek and he was the only one with blue stripes. He didn't speak to me for another week.

"Are you okay?" I heard Max's voice beside me and I looked up wiping the tears away. I hadn't noticed her join me and I felt embarrassed for having let my guard down.

"I was just remembering something."

"Your pack?" I nodded. This was my pack now. I had to forget the past. "Hey, if you want I can ask Logan to check up and see if he can find them."

"It's alright. It's better they don't know where I am," I said. "I think maybe I should get working on the virus…"

"Yeah, sure…"

Luxie grinned widely as she walked through Terminal City careful that no one who knew of her condition would see her. She had pulled the bars from the windows and carefully taken the whole window apart so as not to alarm Heresy. For all she knew, that stupid girl was still guarding the empty cell.

"What now?" Luxie asked herself quietly and lowered herself against a wall in an alley.

"You could go back and wait till your done smelling like a cat in heat," she heard Alec whisper beside her.

"I am a… Alec!" she gasped when she noticed him. He grinned.

"You're a me? That's strange. I thought there was only two of me."

"What?" Luxie asked with a confused expression on her face.

"You see I have this…" Alec began to say but stopped when Luxie pounced him and pressed her lips against his. Alec felt her tongue slide into his mouth and responded. He began tugging at her shirt and sat up to let her do the same. Their mouths still pressed together the two of them managed to rip each other's shirts off.

"You!" they heard Heresy's snarl of malice and turned around in horror. Luxie grabbed her shirt and pulled it up in front of her breasts. She tried to stutter an apology but came no where. Heresy cracked her knuckles and pounced the younger girl.

Luckily for Luxie Alec responded quick enough and kicked Heresy out of the way. The three of them scrambled to their feet.

"It's just the heat, Heire," Alec defended their actions. "And you have no right to… whatever. Let her be."

"You're going to regret that, Alec. I swear to God, you two should seriously reconsider all this," Heresy said and slowly straightened up. Her malevolent facial expression faded and changed to her usual smirk of knowing better than everyone else.

"What are you talking about?" Luxie demanded while pulling her shirt over head. Alec looked around but wasn't able to find it in the dark.

"Nothing," Heresy said smirking and walked off with a bounce to her step. Luxie turned to look at Alec to see what he had to say but he kept his head turned from her.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," he said.

"Because of what she said?"

"No… and yes. What she said is confusing me a great deal but she has a knack for people relations and I just don't think we should."

"That's great," Luxie said angrily and concentrated hard. With her mind she sent a big wav of pheromones towards Alec and stalked off, angry, deprived of sex and very hungry. What she didn't know was that that wave did exist and Alec was holding back very hard so as not to do anything.

Somehow the arrival of Blaze and Luxie seemed interconnected in a way and he really needed to find out what Heresy had meant. That was his Luxie problem, Heresy. His Blaze problem was mainly how to understand why she had ran off crying at the mention of… whatever it was they had been talking about.

"Alright," I said with a deep sigh and got ready for my upcoming speech. I was standing in front of Alec, Heresy (who seemed to be angry with me for some reason unknown to myself), Luxie and most importantly Max and Logan. I had done all my calculations and realized there was something that needed to be done. I needed them all to know and help if possible. "I've done all my calculations and although I wasn't particularly trained for medical advance, I know a few things.

"In correspondence with Max's virus and my blood I found that if I transfused with her the virus would be cured," I explained and saw with wide grin appear on Max's face and a faint smile on Logan's. The others seemed slightly indifferent, except for Heresy who looked slightly relieved. "However," I said and noticed Max's face fall. I knew she might have been prepared for this and I really didn't want to let my alpha down. "However, it would only work for a few hours before the virus works through the antibodies in my blood."

"Been there, done that," Max said with a hint of a growl in her voice. She was upset.

"But…" I said quickly before she stormed off, or even worse rejected me out of the pack. She looked up and the others were amazed that there was a 'but'. "If I were to inject a certain amount of a particular chemical into my blood it would up my antibodies and cancel out the virus."

"So what you're saying is, your anti-virus isn't strong enough to hold it on it's own?" Luxie asked me. "We have to get you some drugs and pump, pump, pump you up?"

"Well, preferably, I'd just like to be pumped up once," I said and realizing I'd made a hint of a joke I grinned. Luxie grinned as well and I was glad she found it slightly amusing.

"So?" Max asked eagerly. "What is this drug? Where can we get it?"

"Er, so far as I know, it's very rare and only available overseas, in Europe."

"So, I'll go to Europe," Max said getting up. She was quite determined to get rid of this virus so she could 'work of her sexual tension'. I had heard many people referring to the way she acted like that.

"What's the drug?" Alec asked me. I shivered at the sound of his voice but tried to concentrate.

"Er, Kitheriamin," I muttered silently. It existed only in Norway and was very scare even there. You had to be a very high person to have it, let alone see it. It was a greenish-blue liquid that had a very acidic quality and tasted really, really bitter.

"So we inject that into you and then transfuse with me," Max said. I nodded, slowly because she didn't seem to know it's properties.

"Kitheriamin?" Logan asked. I hoped at least he might know the qualities and tell Max about them. "That would boil your blood or burn you from the inside." He knew and I nodded painfully.

"A large dose, yes," Luxie suddenly said.

"Even a small dose would kill me, Luxie," I pleaded and she looked at me like she knew better. I could see in her eyes she did and that it would change Max's whole situation.

"I have kitheriamin in my blood," she said confidently. I widened my eyes in terror. I knew Manticore was sick in the head but why would they have a soldier with kitheriamin in their blood. "It goes with my pack of rare chemicals," she said at mine and Logan's expressions.

"I say give it a try," Heresy said with a dismissive wave.

"Heire, it could kill her," Alec hissed and Heresy shrugged in response. I looked at Max who looked at me with hope in her eyes and I knew I couldn't disappoint my alpha. I nodded.

"We'll get her back, sir," said two of the familairs.

"Be careful, she'll be very protected with those freaks and if you shed one drop of her blood, yours will be in my drinking glasses tomorrow night," he hissed at them and dismissed them. White wanted her back. He needed that kitheriamin. His army would soon be strong enough to get rid of 452 and then The Coming would have no obstacles.

Isn't Maxie lucky to have found these two girls? Well, problem is they don't always do what they're told, despite Manticore training… Want to know what I mean, stick around and read the next chapter!

Next chapter, Blaze and Luxie do a Houdini and vamoose


	7. Wolf Hunting

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it. Dark Angel is owned by other people and they're stupid because they didn't give us more than two seasons. Of course they at least gave us those, which is good.

Disclaimer Part Two: I do however own Blaze, Heresy, Leo, Two and other things that might seem unfamiliar. Luxie is owned by Monica

Pairings: Logan/Max, Alec/Heresy, Alec/Blaze, Alec/Luxie…

Pack Instinct 

7 – Wolf Hunting

Later I got up out of bed, restless and left my room. I climbed up onto a ledge and stared at the full moon, missing my brothers and sisters once again. I knew they would no longer see me as family and I would have to accept Max and Alec and their companions sooner or later.

I felt safe here in Terminal City.

"Hey, Blaze," I heard a whispered and I turned around to see Luxie climbing up onto the ledge.

"Hi," I said with a faint smile. I enjoyed Luxie's company, she was so open and expressive, so much like Hawk had been.

"Blaze, I've got to tell you something," she said hurriedly and looked around. There was no one around so she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. Carefully she unfolded it and placed it on the floor pointing to something on the image.

I almost fell of the ledge when I noticed the two blue stripes crossed with a scar on the boy's face in the picture. I noticed tears creeping out of my eyes and Luxie let me take the page. She sat down next to me watching my every expression. It was Two. Luxie had found my brother.

"Where did you get this?" I asked her tears running down my face. She looked at the image.

"Who is it?"

"It's my brother, Two," I said. Luxie knew about my pack as I had told her everything about them. She felt so much like a sister to me, that I confided everything in her.

"The one you almost killed?" I nodded. "But… he hated you?" she asked me questioningly.

"I don't know if he did then, but I'm sure he does now," I said wiping the tears from my face. "We have to find him."

"He's with White," she told me. "Are you crazy?" she suddenly added with a hiss. "Doesn't he hate you? Won't he try and kill you the moment he sees you."

"I have to see him again. I know Max won't let me go, but I have to," I said and looked at her. She knew I was pleading her to come with and I knew she wouldn't.

"I'll come with you," she said determined. "This place is boring, I need some adventure." I smiled widely at her and leaned over to give her a big hug. When we were sitting straight again, she took the picture from me and grinned. "He looks pretty hot, huh?" I smiled as she grinned at me.

"We better go before Max notices. She'll be so angry."

"Yeah," Luxie said with a sigh. "She's quite determined to get nasty with Logan and now her only hopes runs off to get herself killed."

"I'm not getting myself killed!" I said and decided I might try and humour Luxie. "I'm just going to infiltrate a secret snake breeding cults headquarters to get back my brother who will want to rip me to shreds the moment he lays eyes on me."

"Not at all suicidal," Luxie said with a laugh.

"Where are they?" Alec asked. Heresy shrug. She was telling the truth, the two little rugrats had escaped her grips and she knew if she left Alec's side they'd get to him eventually. Blaze with her dangerous attitude and sweet talk and Luxie with her hormones and Max-like being.

"I swear," Heresy said and looked at her nails. "I do believe, however, that someone printed something on the pc devices yesterday," she added. Alec ran off. As much as Heresy was the evil witch in the fairytale she did have her good sides and if Alec, that bastard, wasn't in the mood, things just didn't work for her.

Alec ran up the stairs and noticed that Tech was gone for breakfast. His computers were all right there free and open. He looked at each screen and then he noticed the sneer of a boy on one. He looked Alec's age but the most noticeable feature was the fact that his brown hair was tinted slightly blue and he had two blue streaks running down his cheek. Immediately Alec knew that it must have been Blaze who had printed the picture and gone off to find him. He looked at the stats of the camera that had taken them and found out that they were the ones following White around. He deleted the picture and left taking a large shotgun with them.

Uneasily Max hopped from one leg to the next. Neither Luxie nor Blaze had shown up to get the whole transfusion deal over with. She was hoping they were late, very late and because she was looking forward to being able to touch Logan again she didn't doubt it one second.

"Hey Maxie," Heresy said and came into the room. "Hey Doc," she said to the doctor who would be handling most of the transfusion.

"Do you know where they are?" Max asked tersely. Heresy looked at her like she didn't know who was being talked about and Max had gotten used to her sisters arrogance. It hadn't existed back at Manticore and she really didn't enjoy it here in the real world. "Luxie and Blaze."

"Oh, them. Nah, they ran away, I think." Max's eyes widened in shock. "Don't worry, lover boy's out to get them back. They're trouble I tell you, Maxie. Kick them out before it's to late."

"I have to go get them," Max said walking towards the door. Heresy didn't move.

"I said, lover boy's getting them," Heresy said fiercely. "The three of them have some issues they have to work out, big sister and you're not the one to help them."

"How come?" Max asked. She knew Heresy tended to catch on quickly to the way people belonged together and she really hoped this was a good explanation.

"Well," Heresy said slowly. "First there's the thing about Luxie and Alec…"

Two walked around nervously in the cage he was being kept in. It was far from where Luxie had been kept and White was on constant guard. Two already didn't like the man, tall with a cold stare in his eyes. He had to get back out and rejoin the pack, without them he was sure they'd get separated and go under. His arrogance had grown ever since the frequent visits to psy-ops after 599's and 628's escapes. 628 – Blaze.

He spat on the ground at the thought of her. She was a traitor to the mission and now the mission was to kill her. She was to be exterminated and this rat White was keeping him from doing his mission. He would pay.

White watched 982 pacing around his cage and wondered why the elders had wanted him alive. He was worthless a plain transgenic with nothing special about him but his wolf genes and the stripes on his cheek. Unlike the other X-Series monsters Manticore had created this one was marked and his ferocity had easily identified him as one of them. He had struggled but he was no match for the familiars. He hadn't spoken a word since his arrival but occasionally said the word 'Blaze' in his sleep. White didn't know of what relevance he was to the council, but he could hardly disobey.

"We're gonna be in so much trouble," Luxie said with a giggle. She enjoyed danger and being around Blaze gave her the urge to disobey rules. The two of them were walking slowly along the road with Blaze looking very obvious in her camouflage Manticore merchandise.

"Why do you wear that?" Luxie asked.

"I have this thing for camo," Blaze said with a smile and looked at Luxie's clothes. "That jacket seems quite familiar."

"No, it doesn't," Luxie denied. Blaze stared at her. "Okay, fine. I borrowed it from Max because it's cold here in Seattle." Blaze continued looking. "I'm sure she can get another one," Luxie said and Blaze grinned at her. "Manticore didn't make an angel outta me, you know."

After a while of silence Luxie broke it again: "Now that we're out, how are we going to find him?"

"I'm not sure," Blaze said. She had hoped she would be able to sense her brother but it had been 12 years and after all these years the scent she remembered must be long changed. He had grown into a quite attractive young man and his scent would smell like vengeance. "Let's get a paper."

"I'll get it," Luxie said and bounced to the nearby newspaper stand. Blaze looked around sniffing slightly. She jumped when she caught a smell that made her blood tingle and ran towards Luxie. Luxie had just paid for the paper when Blaze grabbed her arm and ran off.

"We gotta go!" she said and Luxie followed without question.

When Blaze found they were far enough away, they stopped and slumped against a wall. Luxie opened the paper breathing heavily and tried to find the section on arrests. It was a new one but ever since the transgenics had become official game to the courageous public and the police, everyone wanted to show off their catch.

"Right there. Boy, your brother must be quite a man. He's still up and running," Luxie huffed. She breathed deeply as the two of them speed-read the article. "Why were we running anyway?"

"Alec," Blaze said. Luxie smirked. She'd like to see Alec… preferably with his top off again. She shook her head. "We can't let anyone find us," Blaze said quietly. "Their all in Max's pack and…"

"You and your packs," Luxie said rolling her eyes. "I just want to see his naked body and do a whole lotta… Okay, yeah, maybe not seeing him would be a good idea."

"Okay, Two is being kept in Sector 9, in a special prison," Blaze read from the article. "Where are we now?" Luxie shrugged. Neither of them were particularly familiar with the city as they Blaze had lived in Portland and Luxie hadn't stayed here for long after the fire. "Look!" she suddenly yelled and pointed at a sign across the road. She could clearly see the writing 'Sector 9 – 10:30pm' written on it.

Blaze squinted but her wolf-eyes weren't as advanced. When she asked Luxie gave a faint laugh and then told her.

"So, doggie-girl, can ya smell the sweet, sweet scent of Alec or are we safe?" Blaze lifted her head and sniffed. She couldn't smell him but she knew he would be close. She shook her head and the two girls got up and walked over to the bus stop. It was almost 10:30 which was perfect for them.

"Wait," Blaze suddenly noticed. "We can't just go for a bus ride, we're the enemy."

"They're the enemy," Luxie said and thought back to the flashing words of Manticore boarding school. Enemy – target – overpower – destroy. The words repeated in her mind like a post office stamp going down without a pause. She shook her head.

"How do we do it then?"

"Like I said, I ain't no angel," Luxie told her friend with a grin.

Okay, so what did Heresy tell her big sister? Very interesting I tell ya…

Next chapter, we investigate Blaze's superior smelling abilities


	8. You Smell Like Sugar And Sex

Despite my non-existent reviews I will be updating the rest of the story now on constant plea by Monica. I shall never know how loved my story is as I swim in the nothingness of my reviews (yes, I am desperate)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it. Dark Angel is owned by other people and they're stupid because they didn't give us more than two seasons. Of course they at least gave us those, which is good.

Disclaimer Part Two: I do however own Blaze, Heresy, Leo, Two and other things that might seem unfamiliar. Luxie is owned by Monica

Pairings: Logan/Max, Alec/Heresy, Alec/Blaze, Alec/Luxie…

Pack Instinct 

8 – You Smell Like Sugar And Sex

Alec turned his head aside as he smelt the pheromones Luxie was still omitting. He felt guilty thinking about sex when he was supposed to be saving their asses from White and his cronies. He hoped that White wouldn't catch Luxie again because if he was able to do something once, Alec was sure he'd do it again. He was glad that Blaze had yet to run into the clutches of the snake maniac and was really not happy about her doing so purposefully, in the middle of the night and without a 20-man army behind her. Alec just hoped that he'd be enough this time.

He walked slowly along the way the two girls had escaped and wondered why they'd run away. He was sure Blaze had noticed him, but why had she run. Hadn't he been a good boy for once? Was that the wrong approach?

White watched the Sector Police Surveillance Videos and saw two girls jumping onto the top of a bus. He noticed one of them as X6-847, the transgenic with kitheriamin in her blood. He didn't know the other but something seemed familiar. Her red-black hair? No, those stripes on her cheek. 982 had the same ones, only in blue. _They must be related_, he thought with a sneer at what his father had created. His army to combat the council. It would fail and it would fail under the hands of his own son.

"Open," White yelled so that he could be let out and return to where 982 was being held. They were probably coming to save him, so rather than having a worthless marked transgenic, he would have three, one of which held the precious kitheriamin.

White stalked down the hallway and barked at the guards to let him in. They didn't even demand to see his pass and opened the door fearfully. 982 was still there, walking in circles, but when White entered he received a glare that would have been his last, hadn't that mutant been behind bars.

"So, 982, why do you think you're here?" White asked slowly. Two pulled a big gob of spit into his mouth and spat on White's shoes. White looked down calmly and then up again at the transgenic. "That seems to be a hobby here. A friend of a friend did that recently."

"What do I care about your friends?" Two barked almost wolf-like. Had White had any emotions apart from hatred he might have jumped back in fear. "Don't try and act all tough guy on me, I can smell your fear. I scare you, you bastard," Two growled. It was the first time he spoke to White and White hoped that he wasn't as violent as he acted to be. He was just acting macho.

"So, if I am afraid, what are you going to do from behind those bars?" Two glared at him without a response. Never give away the mission. An assassin in the dark. A victim. Murder. Silent – quick – lethal.

"I've just made an interesting discovery," White said slowly and took a step towards the bars. Unlike the X6, this X5 did not lash out and try to claw White's eyes from their sockets. "I'm sure you know that the rest of your freakish family is out there causing havoc in my city."

"I don't care. We're trained to kill, so that's what we'll do," Two said. He still sounded angry but he was calmer now. He had stopped walking and was now standing in the 'at ease' position, glaring in White's direction.

"A lot of them are disregarding the mission now. They're trying to act like humans, the X-Series that is. I'm sure you must have know a few of them. Do you know where they are?" Two spat at White and hit him square in the chest. "I just had this cleaned."

Two walked over to the bed he had been given and lay down. "Those stripes on your cheek, what are they?"

"I'm not going to hold a conversation with you," Two growled his hands behind his head.

"Because as far as I know X-Series are completely unidentifiable apart from the barcode, that's what made it so easy to spot you and that other one," he said. As White had expected this made the mutant sit up.

"Who?" Two growled.

"I thought you weren't going to hold a conversation with me," White asked smugly. Two walked over to the bars forcefully.

"Who?" he repeated, angrier, vicious.

"Female," White gave one piece of information.

_Hawk_, was the first thing to cross Two's mind. She was almost blind from the psy-ops lasers and Manticore trying to improve her vision. She saw blurs, colours and wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the sector police in their uniforms or Hunter's navy blue and black spy gear.

"Where is she?" Two asked.

"I don't think I really have to tell you," White said. "I don't really want to hold a conversation with you either."

"Tell me!" Two yelled and pulled at the bars. They shook. Although White didn't show it, he was surprised. X6-847 hadn't been able to do anything to the bars and when she had been freed her two saviours had taken the keys from him. He must be quite strong.

"She's on her way here," White said. "Just wait a while and I'll let her join you."

"We're getting close," I muttered and felt my stomach plunge. Two's scent had caught my nose and although it had changed a lot, it felt stronger and more ambitious.

"So, your whole smelling thing…" Luxie said slowly as I watched the buildings go by.

"Yeah?"

"How does it work? Everyone smells different? Like what?" It was interesting to her a suppose, since she had cat DNA and her genes were more concentrated on agility and sight. I was stronger and smelt better than she did and although we bother heard better than the average human, I did it better than she would.

"I can smell the way someone feels and to a certain extent I guess their personalities. And of course if they've bathed in the last few days, where they've been, who they've been with…" I muttered the last part because I could smell Alec all over Luxie. Just like seeing him with Heresy and thinking about what they did made me feel sick and hurt.

"What do I smell like?" she asked me with a grin. I tried to grin back and swore I would not tell her I smelt Alec.

"Um," I said pretending to think. I sniffed. "Apples, you had apples for supper?" Luxie nodded and smiled at my ingenious talent. "You smell like Max because of her jacket, and a bit like Logan," I said and the two of us grinned. "Determined, head-strong, soldier," I said with a shiver. The smell of a soldier always made me shiver but luckily for Luxie… "But not that much," I said and tilted my head. I leaned in a bit closer and took another whiff, caught the scent of Alec and moved back again. "You're not like a normal soldier," I said slowly.

"I ain't? Daddy's gonna give me a beating," she said with a grin. It wasn't a subject to joke about but Luxie loved making jokes about 'childhood' and how hers compared so much a 'normal' one.

"No," I said. "But I don't know why. You just smell like all the other soldiers. Something's missing."

"First time you meet me I smell too much, now I don't smell enough," Luxie said rolling her eyes and throwing her arms up in the air. I laughed. She felt so much like a little sister, I wish I could adopt her into my pack.

Wait, she was my pack. Luxie was part of my new pack – so she was really kinda like my little sister. I smiled and she smiled back although I was sure she didn't know why we were smiling.

"Hey, what about my pheromones?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. They're still there," I said. "I just thought it wasn't worth mentioning."

"What do pheromones smell like?" I blushed.

"Sex," I muttered. Luxie grinned and laughed. "Sex and strawberries, I guess."

"You know what strawberries smell like?" she asked amazed. Strawberries were a thing of the past and if you wanted to get some you had to go all the way to Germany. I nodded.

"I know smells even if I've never smelt them."

"What do they smell like?"

"Sweet."

"I'm sexy sugar!" Luxie said and stood up. She peered forward and then sat down again. "Well," she said still grinning from her sugar remark. "Sector police is up ahead, and we have no way of getting through. They'll notice us here." I nodded and when we could see the Sector police from our sitting positions we jumped off the bus and walked over to the fence.

"Hey, sugar," Luxie said with a seductive grin towards the on guard cop. He looked at his friend and then walked over to the two of us. "I have this really big problem and I was wondering if you could maybe help me?"

"I guess," the cop said uncertainly. "What do you need help with?" Luxie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Me and my sister don't have our sector passes here because our brother kinda… burnt them," she said. She sounded so convincing, I almost believed her myself. "Could you let us through? Just this once?" she said and smiled sweetly. She forced one of her elbows into my side and I realized I had been glaring at the cop all the time. I tried to smile the way Luxie did.

"I'm sorry, girls. I can't let anyone through without a sector pass," he said not sounding sorry at all. Luxie waved him closer and then stood up on her tippy-toes to whisper in her ears.

"I'm one of those animal-cross mutants with superpowers, you know," she said quietly. The cop straightened up again with a look saying he didn't believe her. "Need proof?" Luxie said and punched him in the stomach. Then she ran off and I followed.

Stupid little girl! I thought she'd have a better plan and now we'd be on sector cop wanted posters as well as having that White guy everyone was talking about on our tail.

"Sector 9, huh?" Alec muttered to himself. He watched a police car pull up and sighed. Who else but a transgenic on the loose?

He had followed the two girls as by means of Luxie's pheromones and found that they'd taken a bus to sector 9. He had to use his inhumanly wonderful speed to catch up and had arrived moments after Luxie's attack on the guard. He was huskily telling the other cops who his attackers had been and while everyone was concentrating on the cops, Alec slipped through the gate.

He could have used his pass but someone ignoring a transgenic attack would have been kinda suspicious. He had to find these two fast before they got into any more trouble.

Sexy Luxie Of course, I have no idea what pheromones smell like but I expect they smell kinda nice, since Alec wants her and she wants him and of course it's all about sex, so…

I love Luxie, ain't she amusing?

Next chapter, the two girls get to the facility and… wait


	9. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it. Dark Angel is owned by other people and they're stupid because they didn't give us more than two seasons. Of course they at least gave us those, which is good.

Disclaimer Part Two: I do however own Blaze, Heresy, Leo, Two, Blaze's pack/unit and other things that might seem unfamiliar. Luxie is owned by Monica

Pairings: Logan/Max, Alec/Heresy, Alec/Blaze, Alec/Luxie, Blaze/Two (faintly),…

Pack Instinct 

9 – Waiting

Two raised his head and breathed in and out deeply. He smelt something familiar… prey… It was Blaze, the enemy, the mission, his sister.

She was coming this way and he was going to kill her. He had been thinking about what White had told him earlier and he suspected it wasn't Hawk. Although his sister was almost blind she still had her wolf senses and would easily take down one or seven sector police on her own. She could probably also take down one of two of White's familiars. It couldn't be Tia because Skate would protect her with his life.

Two gave a small laugh at himself. Back at Manticore he had pretended to hate the names so much, because they reminded him of Zack – or rather Blaze's love for Zack.

"Blaze," said all of a sudden which caused White to look up. He said nothing, hoping maybe the transgenic would continue talking to himself. However, Two continued his conversation in his head.

"_This is stupid," 982 growled. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because we're not soldiers," 628 said. Her buzz cut shimmered red under the pale light as she sat on her bed thinking. "We're humans."_

"_But the sergeant…" the smallest of them said. She was short, nimble but ferocious. Her hair unlike 982 and 628 her hair was the plain black most of the Manticore soldiers had._

"_The sergeant is not important," said the seven-year-old female. "I am. I'm the alpha."_

"_So?" said the last female. She was tall but still the same age as the other two. "What do we do then?"_

"_Okay, my name is Blaze and 982 is called Two now. You're Hunter, because well… you know. What do you guys wanna be called?"_

"_I have a designation," the small girl said again._

"_I'll call you Tia," Blaze said. She'd heard one of the guards talking about his daughter and found the name would fit well to the small girl. "And you can be Hawk… short for Hawkshot," she told the last girl. She grinned. It was her favourite gun and although she too didn't enjoy the prospect of these names, she thought hers was a good one._

"_What about me?" the last boy asked. He was silent, but could already kill a grown man within ten minutes. Everyone was certain he'd be a brilliant killer when he grew up, perfect Manticore specimen._

"_Eh…"_

"_Skate," Tia said quietly. "It's a nice word." The boy nodded solemnly and secretly prized the name his little sister had given him._

"_How did you come up with this anyway?" Hawk said. "I thought we only got names for missions. When we're older."_

"_Zack's unit's also got names and they're 16 in one group," Blaze explained._

"_Who's Zack?" Two asked sounding slightly malicious._

"X5-599," Blaze said. "He's such a great leader, if only he were a wolf…" 

Two growled to himself and White looked up again.

"What's the matter, boy? Want a doggie biscuit?"

"Why didn't you tell me which one it was," Two yelled at White and got up. He was at the bars again and Two could smell the fear that rose in White's jugular.

"I thought I'd let you stimulate your mind, since you don't have anything to read," White said with a shrug.

"Give me something," Two said sarcastically although he knew he'd get nothing more than sloppy food and water. Anything that was heavy or slightly bladed became a weapon in his hands. He could use paper to cut bars, if he worked the momentum right enough.

"So, who is she?"

"I'm not tell you. She's my problem," Two growled.

"Problem?" Two growled again, huffed and then lay down on the bed with his back to White. "Problem," White repeated with a slight grin and left the room to five guards, two of which were familiars.

"Okay, I can sense seventeen or eighteen guards, can you see any from here?" I asked and looked around. I could see in the dark but Luxie's nocturnal cat-eyes would probably do a much better job than I would. Especially since they all wore black.

"There's three over there," she said and pointed. "Two there, two there and two, no three walking around over there. That makes twenty. The other eight must be around the other side or inside."

"They're not inside. What should we do?"

"It's to early, I think we should wait till midnight at least," she explained and from the way she spoke I realized she must have done a few midnight thefts in her time. I nodded and the two of us shuffled back to our hiding place on one of the roofs. We found none of the guards on it and expected it a good place to hide.

"Tell me more about your pack," Luxie said after a while. She had quite an active mouth for a girl who was supposed to be a cat.

"Tia was the youngest. She was scared a lot and the Manticore guards weren't the best people to make a kid feel very good. Skate protected her a lot because us others were stronger and had to learn to be good soldiers," I explained. "Hawk was a strong girl. She was calm and fought well with weapons. Hunter… he was the worst when it came to violence. He didn't talk much, but that was okay. And Two…" I paused. I didn't really want to talk about Two right now. "And your unit?"

"We never really had a great relationship like you and your pack or Max and her brothers and sisters. We were just chosen for something and forced to work together. We didn't have buddy-buddy moments or once disobey the guards. Perfect soldiers, huh?"

"Perfect soldier, my ass," we heard a voice and spun around shook in both our eyes. Luxie swung a punch at Alec's face and a grimaced as he stumbled back. "Hey," he spluttered as he walked over to us. "What was that for?"

"You were in my light," Luxie said and sat back down. Alec pulled a face and jumped in between the two of us.

"Why'd you run away?"

"None of your business," I growled and saw the pained look in his face. "Sorry. You should just go back to Max and wait till we come back."

"If ever," Alec said. "This place is swarming with familiars, have you no common sense?"

"No, I'm just really, really angry because they took my brother and although he'll probably try and kill me when he sees me, I can't let them have him."

"Hey, when I found out my brother was a serial killer, Manticore didn't let me off easy, I'm still up and running," Alec said. Luxie and I gave each other a glance because neither of us knew what he was talking about but we decided not to make a big deal.

"I don't care how you are, Alec, but my pack…"

"Yeah, yeah, can't live without… I understand, but you two girls aren't going to do much damage on your own," he said raising his eyebrow. God, he was so arrogant – of course, cute, but… huh? What was that?

"And you're the manpower for us, what?" Luxie asked and punched him in the shoulder.

"Hell yeah. I ain't letting you two beautiful girls getting your faces punched in my some jerks," he said and placed an arm on each of our shoulders. It felt nice as he pulled me closer to him. "So, midnight then?"

"How long have you been listening?" I asked quickly but he didn't answer. He pulled the two of us closer and instinctively I laid my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep almost instantaneously.

Awww….

Next chapter, Two and Luxie get to have some quality time together


	10. Two Luxie

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it. Dark Angel is owned by other people and they're stupid because they didn't give us more than two seasons. Of course they at least gave us those, which is good.

Disclaimer Part Two: I do however own Blaze, Heresy, Leo, Two, Blaze's pack/unit and other things that might seem unfamiliar. Luxie is owned by Monica

Pairings: Logan/Max, Alec/Heresy, Alec/Blaze, Alec/Luxie, Blaze/Two (faintly),…

Pack Instinct 

10 – Two Luxie

_Luxie sighed as she sat in the room that she went to every day, same time to get something injected into her body. She didn't know what it was but as a soldier she learnt not to ask questions. She expected it would be something that would make her a stronger, better soldier. The only thing she knew was that it hurt – hell of a lot. Most of the things at Manticore had pain attached to them some way or another and since she'd been here all her life she was used to it, so she stayed silent while her mind screamed loudly._

_She was being grafted to X5-493 and X5-494's DNA so that when the three of them were older she could copulate with either of them and produce another round of perfect soldiers. She was only twelve at the time but Manticore always prepared for the future._

_They hadn't told her how often she was going to have to be injected but Luxie knew that one or two weeks was not going to be the max. She sat silently in her cell moving her fingers and stretching her arms. When alone she always exercised; soldiers were expected to be ready all the time, any time so she found it a good idea to have her muscles warm precisely then._

_Moments later she was being secured tightly to a chair with two guards by the door to hold the twelve-year-old down who might break the straps in her rage. She bucked when in pain and lashed out and often she sent one or two people to the infirmary for a few days._

_The doctor attached the IV to her arm, and she felt the familiar blinding pain. Luxie wished as she always did that this would end and that whatever it was would kill her. In comparison to this pain, death seemed like a pretty neat idea. It felt like every molecule, every fiber, every muscle and every bone in her body was being ripped to shreds before being melted back together with seething hot lava or something of the sorts. When she felt the pain in her heart, the one that felt like it was being ripped out of her body, Luxie passed out._

_And when she woke up, Luxie would remember only the pain in her heart. She would cry silently to herself as she tried to nurse the pain. It was in these moments that she hated Manticore with all of her broken heart._

Luxie sat up, her heart thumping loudly and she almost punched the person closest to her before she realized it was Alec. He looked at her in question and noticed tears running down her eyes. With the hand that rested on her shoulder he pulled her head to his shoulder and pressed his lips to her hair.

"Shh," he said quietly. Alec had encountered many transgenics that awoke from violent nightmares. Manticore wasn't the best place to grow up and the pain and torture followed them all. "It's over now," he added quietly. He glanced down at her watch and carefully shook Blaze awake.

She had been sleeping a dream-less sleep which was unusual. She often dreamt of deer, her brother and sometimes ripping peoples throats out. People she knew, people she'd never seen before, Manticore people…

"It's half past twelve," Alec said and the three of them got up stretching the sleep out of their bones. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Blaze gave him a look, which obviously meant something along the lines of 'duh, why would I be here and anyway, I told you I want to save my brother'.

"Got a plan?" Blaze looked at Luxie.

"We were making it up as we went," she said and shrugged. "I suggest we get the three roamers out and go to the two man door."

"Roamers?" Alec asked and nodded once Luxie had pointed the three of them out. "I'll take the big guy."

"Cause we can't handle him, what?" Luxie said. "I'll take him." Alec shrugged and the three of them jumped off the roof. Luxie and Alec landed silently where Blaze's shoes gave a faint 'tap'. The three of them nodded and were off.

Two watched as a familiar dragged in an unconscious girl and threw her into the cell next to hers. He didn't bother because it wasn't Blaze and she was the mission. He walked back over to the bed and lay down letting Blaze's scent waft over him.

"Hey," Luxie said when she had regained consciousness and leaned onto the bars again. She mentally cursed herself for trying to take on the big guy. He had a stick with him and could take quite a lot of punishment – especially genetically enhanced punches to the face. Eventually he had knocked her over the head and that was that for her. She hoped Alec and Blaze were still alright. "Hey, Two. I'm talking to you," Luxie said when Two didn't reply.

"How do you know my Manticore name?" He slowly gathered that anyone who was being put behind two rows of bars and walls this thick was most probably a genetically-engineered White/Manticore enemy.

"Your sister told me," Luxie said. She remembered that Blaze had said Two wasn't going to be really fond of his sister, but she wanted to hear it for herself. "Your Manticore name?"

"They don't call me that in the real world. My passport has a different one on it," he said. "Two is a stupid name."

"I think it sounds cool," the girl answered. "Different. Can I see what you look like?" she asked and stuck her head through the bars a bit. She heard him get up out of his bed with a grunt and sludge over to the bars. When his head popped through he looked just like the picture had shown him with fierce and angry eyes. He looked brace, strong and powerful. Luxie grinned.

"Not bad."

Two looked at the girl and found she was one of the more attractive Manticore produces. He liked her black hair and her almond-shaped eyes. He liked that she wasn't particularly tall and that apart from her knowing sneer she looked like a normal girl. He sniffed to see what she was like and was surprised to find that he could sense no fear from her. She was calm and collected – and arrogant. She smelt like strawberries and Two wondered what strawberries were as the word connected with the smell. She smelt like something else too… sex.

He wanted to ask the girl why she wasn't scare of him but something else crossed his mind.

"Which sister?" he asked slowly.

"Blaze," Luxie said and watched his eyes carefully. They glowed with a mixture of two opposite feelings – anger and… She also heard him growl faintly, the way Blaze did when she was upset or annoyed. "She's worried about you."

"She betrayed the mission."

"There is no mission."

"I was told you'd gotten lax. Manticore didn't do a good job on their soldiers – you've all failed to before the ultimate weapons."

"We're humans," Luxie said angrily. "With feelings and emotions." Two snorted. "Blaze misses you guys." Two said nothing. To tell the truth he missed his sister as well. His heart pained night after night and his dreams were filled with images of her face. Most of all he saw the fierce caring she'd had the night she almost killed him. He missed his sister so much, but she had betrayed the mission, so she had to die.

"How are they?"

"Why do you care?" Two spat and retreated into his cell.

"Fine, you tell her when she comes and saves me," Luxie said. Two thought he heard a hint of anger in her voice, but it was barely there so he dismissed it.

Luxie was angry with him. The way Blaze mentioned him he sounding caring and strong. She never said he was an asshole – but here it was, right in her face.

Two's head popped back. He looked angry but sad at the same time. Somehow Luxie found herself feeling sorry for him. How could a soldier this loyal be so… a word describing the bowl of emotions he was failed to cross her mind.

"Why is she here?" Two asked gruffly.

"We came to save you," Luxie said. "But if you're being such a little bastard, I think I'll have to try and convince her otherwise. She was looking forward to seeing you." Luxie stopped and listened. She could hear them coming back to get her blood, her kitheriamin.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in trouble."

Poor Luxie, caged, uncaged and caged again. At least she seems to be getting along with that bastard Two

Next chapter, Alec gets a punch in the face, Two gets a bullet in the shoulder and Blaze a tear in her eye…


	11. Nice Seeing You Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it. Dark Angel is owned by other people and they're stupid because they didn't give us more than two seasons. Of course they at least gave us those, which is good.

Disclaimer Part Two: I do however own Blaze, Heresy, Leo, Two, Blaze's pack/unit and other things that might seem unfamiliar. Luxie is owned by Monica

Pairings: Logan/Max, Alec/Heresy, Alec/Blaze, Alec/Luxie, Blaze/Two (faintly),…

Pack Instinct 

11 – Nice Seeing You Again

"They took Luxie," Blaze said once the two of them had knocked out the two guards by the door. "They took her in through the main door."

"I can smell her," Alec said. Blaze grinned at the way he sounded like it was a special talent.

"Join the club," she said and sniffed at the air. "She's angry… or sad?" Blaze looked at Alec who shrugged. How could those two be confused?

"So? Shall we barge in or have we got more plan coming?"

"Luxie's my plan girl," Blaze said and breathed in deeply. The dead guards were soon to be discovered and the two of them didn't look very inconspicuous.

"Here," Alec said and crouched down next to the guard. He threw the jacket at Blaze and she caught it looking confused. Alec grabbed the other jacket, put it on and then began undressing the guards. He looked up at Blaze who was still uncertain of what to do. "What? Never broken into a high-security facility before? Have you never used your superior skills to go around stealing things?" Blaze shook her head slowly with a small grin on her face.

"It seems like we were all made to be criminals."

"Well, how did you get through life on the outside then?" Alec asked. Blaze blushed. "I thought so. Did what you do best? What is it you wolves do best?"

"Kill," Blaze said loosing the blush and smile. "We were born and raised to be assassins, so that's what I did." Alec looked her up and down.

"I suspected. But luckily I'm just such a hottie and you didn't kill me," he said and took his pants off. He grabbed the other ones and pulled them over. "Come on, can't stand around in your Manticore uniform now, can you?"

"Nice seeing you again, X6-847," White said when coming into the room.

_She doesn't look like an X6,_ Two thought and glanced back over to the girl. She might be short but she looked older than she was.

"You two become great friends?" he asked with a sneer.

"Yeah, if you could maybe let us share a cell we could play scrabble or something together," Luxie said coolly. Two felt confused. She was a wild spirit and full of anger but she was making jokes even in a situation like this.

"Sorry, but you've got an appointment at the doctor's," White said and the door behind him was locked. Getting Luxie ready for transport was a big ordeal.

"His name isn't by any chance Frankenstein," Luxie said and grinned at her wonderful remembrance of ancient folklore. "Because I heard he and people didn't get along very well."

"Well, aren't we lucky you're not part of that group," White said grinning fiercely. The first door was unlocked and two guards stood on either side of the gate.

"I was just going to say the same about you." Two watched the two of them fight in their calm and elusive manner. He waited calmly, watching the guards every move. He could feel Blaze coming closer and closer to the cell and hoped that she would free him, so that he could… kill her?

"What about this one?" one of the guards said with a careless wave towards Two.

"Kill him," White said absent-mindedly as the second door was opened. Blaze immediately sped forward and began punching, kicking and breaking bones of anyone she could find. Then she encountered the bad end of an electrical zapper and fell to the ground as her nerves gave way.

Two shook the bars and the others turned in shock as the gate shivered under the force he was using. Then their eyes opened as the two bars he was holding bent under his force.

"Get up, girl!" Two growled loudly as he jumped into the area between the two barred fences. Luxie groaned as she heard the voice and slowly got up, despite the pain. She punched one of the guards between the legs.

_That'll keep him busy for a while,_ she thought to herself as he got up again. However, once she'd reached her normal height, White grabbed her, holding a knife to her throat. The tip was piercing her skin so she wasn't even able to pull a Manticore twist and snatch stunt.

"Drop the knife, White," came a voice from behind the snake cultist and he felt a gun at the base of his neck.

"If you shoot me," White said and shifted Luxie around ins his arm a bit, "the bullet'll go through her too." Alec rolled his eyes and moved the gun higher so it was at White's head. He pulled his finger slightly so that everyone standing could here the spring stretch.

"Not any more. Let her go," he said. White let Luxie go and pushed her forward so she stumbled into Two's arms. Two grabbed her and blushed, so he immediately straightened her up again.

"Shall I shoot him?" Alec asked with a glance at Luxie.

"Big fat duh," she said with a look that meant to say he was stupid. But just as Alec pulled the trigger White spun, gave Alec a friendly punch in the face. Blaze turned and dashed after him but as soon as he left a security door it looked as he swiped his card.

"Shit," Blaze muttered and trudged over to where the others were.

"Are you okay?" Luxie asked crouching next to Two. The bullet gone awry had hit him square in his right shoulder, disabling the arm. Blood was streaming all over the place and there were splintered bits of his shoulder blade on his skin. His soldier training forced him not to shed a tear but only grit his teeth.

"Sorry, man," Alec said as if it was no big deal. He walked over to the wounded boy and he and Luxie helped him sit up. "Right through."

"Blaze," Two hissed when she walked into the room. Blaze looked at him with a face filled with confusion. She didn't know what to do and her eyes slowly became moist.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I saw my brother there on the floor with a bullet hole though his shoulder. It made me slightly glad because it prevented him from attacking me now, but I could feel the pain he was hiding.

He looked so angry when he spotted me and as the tears ran down my cheeks, I knew I had lost my brother. The Two I had known was gone and this was just a beast created by Manticore. They had succeeded with him and I was proud that my brother was the best soldier I had ever seen.

"I think we should get him back to Terminal City," Luxie said slowly and helped Two up. She gave me a look, which was to convey that I wasn't supposed to oppose the suggestion. I wanted to but at the same time I wished that he would get better soon.

"Can you walk?" Alec asked carefully and as an answer Two strode towards me. I moved back in fear of the extended training he had gotten but I stopped when I saw the single tear running between his two blue stripes. He stood in front of me and I closed my eyes. I was so scared of my brother and now I knew how he had felt so many years ago.

"Blaze," he said again, slowly, calmly. I opened my eyes again and saw the tear was gone. He seemed without emotion and I felt my fear fading. This was my brother and he would never be anyone else – no matter how many Manticores he went though.

"Hello, Two," I said with a faint smile. I could see Luxie and Alec watching the two of us, confused but interested. I didn't know what to say. What did you say to an assassin? 'Don't kill me, please, don't kill me?' Two watched my eyes for a few more moments and then walked past me. Luxie walked up to me and Alec jogged after Two.

"Are you okay?" she asked carefully.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" I responded with a smile. She grinned at me.

"He's not that a bad person," she said as the two of us left the war grounds.

Yeah, it's shorter but it's full of emotions… sniffs

Next chapter, Two gets to be strapped down and unmoving and the transfusions get happening


	12. Can I Call You Ben

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it. Dark Angel is owned by other people and they're stupid because they didn't give us more than two seasons. Of course they at least gave us those, which is good.

Disclaimer Part Two: I do however own Blaze, Heresy, Leo, Two, Blaze's pack/unit and other things that might seem unfamiliar. Luxie is owned by Monica

Pairings: Logan/Max, Alec/Heresy, Alec/Blaze, Alec/Luxie, Blaze/Two (faintly), Two/Luxie,…

Pack Instinct 

12 – Can I Call You Ben?

Two had to be strapped the bed in the infirmary so that he would not start walking off or even worse leave Terminal City.

Max had given Luxie and Blaze a long speech telling them how stupid it was for them to leave Terminal City and go to the one place a wandering transgenic should not know. However, she also wanted them to tell her every single thing they did.

"So, Alec shot him?" Luxie nodded.

"White punched him in the face so his hand kinda hooked and the bullet decided to not to go through White's head," she explained. She looked at Blaze before she continued. "The shot in Two's shoulder has it's advantages, you know. He can't really do much to kill his sister with his right arm not being intact." Max sighed deeply and let them tell her how they got back.

Later Blaze and Luxie were outside the infirmary on the floor keeping guard.

"Blaze," they heard Joshua's voice and the tall dog-man bound towards them. "More wolf?"

"Two's my brother," Blaze explained. "But I don't think should meet him," she added at Joshua's smile. "He's… in a bit of a state."

"A bit of a?" Luxie repeated with raised eyebrows and doubt in her voice. Joshua nodded. "Maybe later, Joshua," Luxie said with a smile and Joshua grinned leaving the area. Luxie turned to Blaze with a stare, waiting for the wolf-girl to say something.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Aren't you going to ask me about mine and Two's conversation?"

"Should I?" Luxie shrugged. She did want to know more about Blaze's pack, they seemed like an interesting bunch, but she didn't really want to force Blaze into talking about them. "Go ahead," Blaze said with a sigh.

"He's an asshole," Luxie began. Blaze tilted her head. "But he's a big fruitbowl," she said and sniggered. "Bananas, I tell ya."

"Why?"

"Well, he's really angry but also not. He's such a freak," Luxie said. He was hard to explain. Blaze smiled as Luxie ruffled her hair and then pulled her fingers through it to get it straight again.

"Did he say anything about the others?" Luxie shook her head.

"I said he could tell you, but I guess that might have been a mistake, huh?"

Two lay with open eyes watching the roof. It had remained unchanged for all the time he had been staring at it and he doubted it would change any time soon, but he didn't have much of a view from where he was.

It was kinda cold because the doctor had taken his shirt off so that it was easier to get to his shoulder.

"Benjamin Jensen," Alec said and Two turned his head to Blaze's accomplice. "Interesting choice of name. I have a brother called Ben, you know." Two just watched the other soldier in silence. "He was a serial killer, but I hear you're an assassin too, so I guess it makes sense, huh?"

"Shut up," Two muttered and stared back at the ceiling.

"So, you want to kill Blaze then," Alec said and Two felt a flicker of anger and protection come from the boy.

"She betrayed the mission. She has to be stopped."

"Why?"

"Why?" Two repeated and looked at Alec. "Why?" he repeated again.

"That's what I said."

"Because…" Two said. He had never really thought about it but as a Manticore soldier that wasn't very uncommon. It was do as your told, never do what you think. "Because they told me to…" he muttered quietly. Alec shifted his chair a bit closer.

"You can't kill her for no reason. I mean sure some people who are on assassination lists, they probably have a few good reasons to be meeting the guy downstairs, but not Blaze. What did she ever do to you?" Two could feel that this guy cared about his sister and it occurred to him that Alec only enjoyed only Blaze's appearance but knew nothing about what she felt inside.

"Did she ever tell you how it was back at Manticore?"

"Torture, constant training, pretty words flashing in your head, I've got a pretty good idea," Alec said waving his hand nonchalantly.

"I meant the times when the unit was together, when there was no one but the pack," Two said. Alec looked at him but said nothing. "Thought so," Two said and looked back at the roof. He didn't care about telling that boy about anything. He just wanted to know.

"So?" Alec said. Two turned his head back.

"Get someone to check on my shoulder," he demanded. The bandage he was wearing was already completely red from all the blood its carrier was losing. And it was slowly running onto Two's chest. Alec rolled his eyes and walked over to the wolf-boy. He took the bandage off negligently which made Two cringe in pain and then slapped another one on.

"I'll be your caretaker for the next few hours, while the doctor is busy not coming in thanks to my threats," Alec said with a fierce grin. He wanted this kid to tell him and he would be told.

"Violently," Two said. "I suspect this little playground has already gotten to meet the real Blaze," he added with a glance at Alec. He noticed Alec's jugular moving as he swallowed.

"We had a little chat," Alec responded as coolly as he could.

"She almost killed me once," Two said and watched Alec. "She threw me against a wall and broke three quarters of the larger breakable bones in my body. Most of my ribs were broken from her punches and all three bones in my left arm broke along with my right humerus and three of my leg bones. I think my skull was cracked slightly as well."

"I came off a bit lighter on our encounter," Alec said and wiped his mouth. "I think I bit my tongue at one point."

"I'm not sure you understand what kind of person she is," Two said with a faint growl.

"Look, Ben. Can I call you Ben? I will either way. I don't really care so much what she's capable off. This whole city is packed to the brim with ex-Manticore material that goes into heat occasionally, has learnt the art of ripping one's heart out just like that, could punch a hole through your stomach with two tries or even wants to rip someone's throat out every two months or so, so I think we can handle Blaze."

"We're her family," Two growled. He was completely pissed off with the way this ignorant cat-boy was handling the whole situation. "You don't understand."

"I'm a stubborn bastard," Alec said with a grin. "And you guys don't sound like a very good family to me." Two growled again and turned to the roof.

The two men sat in silence both angry with each other and had Alec not been given strict orders to keep Two alive, he'd have tried.

It was late night when Blaze came into the infirmary. She was supposed to have a transfusion with Luxie and Max to get Max's virus gone and more gone. Two and Alec had both fallen asleep so the four extra people in the room moved quietly as far away as possible.

"I like him better when he's asleep," Luxie said with a grin towards Blaze. Blaze smiled.

"I always did too."

"Also, he's topless, so that's not that bad either," Luxie said with a smirk.

The two girl sat down next to each other and Logan wiped the crook of Blaze's and Luxie's arms clean. Then he carefully pierced their skin with the needle. Luxie's heart pounded as she was reminded of Manticore and Max noticed the change of heart in the girl. She quickly pounced to hold her down and had quite a hard time doing so.

"Let me go!" Luxie yelled. "I'll kill you! Oh, and cherish you for always for sticking things in me!"

"Shhst!" Blaze hissed but the two boys had already awoken to the young girls howling.

"What's this then?" Alec asked while he noticed what was happening. He didn't receive an answer. After a few seconds Logan took the needle out of Luxie's arm and Max let her go. Luxie jumped up and backed into a corner, glaring angrily at everyone surrounded, especially Logan who had not only let some of Luxie's blood flow into Blaze's arm but also a test tube. She had had the needle in her arm for longer than was needed and that was not good.

"I just want to see what Manticore did with your blood," Logan said as he attached a little sticker with Luxie's name and designation on it to the tube. He placed it in the rack.

Meanwhile Blaze had gotten up and was clenching her fist to make the new blood flow faster and mix with hers. She felt its acidic quality and repressed tears by running images of spilt blood through her mind.

"How long is this going to take?" Max asked. She was anxious about her being able to touch Logan soon.

"A few minutes," Blaze muttered under her breath.

Luxie meanwhile had walked over to Two whom had been left alone by Alec. She really enjoyed the sight of his bare chest, even thought it was covered by a few scar and had blood smeared on it.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Broken."

"I make the stupid comments," Luxie said with a playful glare. Although he was an asshole he was quite the interesting person to be around.

"What's happening?" Two felt strange acting 'normal' around her but somehow she seemed the only person who wasn't afraid of him. All his usual growling would get him nowhere.

"Max has this virus and we're going to cure it so she can have sex with Logan," Luxie said.

"You don't like injections."

"Had a few bad experiences." Luxie glanced down at 'Ben's' passport that Alec had dropped on the floor out of disrespect. "Benjamin? I like Two better."

"It's not one of the most common names," Two said.

"Makes you special. We're all special despite what they tell you," Luxie told him. "Blaze isn't as bad as they let onto."

"She betrayed the mi…"

"Shut up about your stupid mission," Luxie whined. "Manticore is dead. Now the only person you listen to is me!"

"Good joke," Two said with a wide grin. "If I were to follow you, where would I end up?"

"Happy, maybe. But I have a feeling that's not what you want. You a bit of a masochist, huh?" Luxie asked with her patent sneer. Despite the fact that she found Two amusing, cute and annoying, she enjoyed teasing him.

"No," Two said with a snort. "I just have a mi…" Luxie poked Two's shoulder and he snarled at her.

"I'll do that every time you say the word mission," she said and got up. "Now, I've got to see what they've done with Max's lil' virus. See you later, kay?" She said and hopped off.

Two watched her. His first impression had been shattered, this girl was as normal as he was a sweet kid. She was, plainly put, a freak. She had a mind of her own and to the discord of many others she used it. Strangely enough he liked that about her. And as she walked away, he found that he actually liked her ass quite a bit too.

Luxie's such a little bitch I really enjoy the relationship her and Two share. Two is the perfect lil' soldier, ain't he? Does what he's told…

"I think I bit my tongue at one point…"

Next chapter, Luxie, Max and Logan make a terrible/great/confusing discovery…


	13. Oh Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it. Dark Angel is owned by other people and they're stupid because they didn't give us more than two seasons. Of course they at least gave us those, which is good.

Disclaimer Part Two: I do however own Blaze, Heresy, Leo, Two, Blaze's pack/unit and other things that might seem unfamiliar. Luxie is owned by Monica

Pairings: Logan/Max, Alec/Heresy, Alec/Blaze, Alec/Luxie, Blaze/Two (faintly), Two/Luxie,…

WARNING: Swearing!

Pack Instinct 

13 – Oh Brother…

Blaze's eyes started closing on their own and her skin was now a lot paler than it should have been. Alec was holding her straight because she wouldn't have been able to do it on her own.

"Okay," Logan said and pulled the needle out of her arm. Max did it herself. Blaze's head was spinning slightly and her vision was even worse than usual. "Thanks, Blaze," he said with a smile.

"I always did like cookies," Blaze said in response. Luxie sniggered.

"Eh, will you take her to her room, Alec," Logan asked. Alec glared at the other man and then picked Blaze up.

"Wanna come, Luxie?" Alec asked. She did actually but she declined. Logan and Max might want to get busy already and someone had to make sure they didn't. Alec nodded and then left with Blaze in his arms. As he passed Two they glared at each other fiercely.

"Let's check out my red liquid then," Luxie said. "I missed Blood Studies 101, so you'll have to tell me what the hell this all means, kay?" Max sighed and walked over to Two while Luxie took a seat next to Logan.

"I've heard you're quite vicious," Max said looking down at the movement-restricted Two. He didn't say anything. "I'm the boss around here, apparently," Max told him. "The Alpha if you like," she added with a grin.

"Don't pretend you know the wolf mind, you stupid cat," Two growled. Max breathed out deeply, but restrained herself.

"So the rumours are true. And you're Blaze's older brother? Or are you younger?" Two rolled his eyes. "You seem older. I heard you want to kill her."

"She betrayed us," Two said.

"She ran away," Max said with a shrug. "She left behind the things that weren't so pretty and came to a world where she was free to do whatever she liked. She was loyal to herself and you should have been too."

"You're one of them," Two growled. "You're in 599's unit."

"How'd you know?"

"Because you all talk the same damn crap about freedom. You're the ones that made Blaze leave. It's your fault," he yelled trying to rip his left arm from it's strap. Luckily, he was still very weak from the immense blood loss and failed. "I should kill you too."

"I feel very hurt by that statement," Max said sarcastically. "So, you're a full grown Manticore puppy, huh? Do what you're told, forget you were born with a mind of your own and a heart that longs for freedom."

"It does not," Two spat. "I just want my pack to be happy."

"Happy? Happy how?"

"Alive."

"Ah…" Max said. It was the kind of answer she'd expected – something without substance or a clear explanation. Two apparently needed to see the whole picture and he needed his Manticore mind wiped clean. All his soldier training was there and that didn't make him the greatest person to be around.

"Oh my god!" they heard Luxie yell and they both turned their heads. Max got up and walked over to the other two. "Are you serious? Totally fucking serious!"

"Well, to a certain extent. Not literally, actually…" Logan was just as confused as she was. Luxie was shocked, infuriated, sad, happy, confused and dizzy all at the same time. It just didn't seem right. She'd never know them before. How did this happen?

"Huh?" Max asked and looked at the screen. It showed to blood patterns. They were similar, yet different at the same time. "What's this?"

"Alec is Luxie's brother," Logan said as expressionless as possible.

"Not actually, just… kinda," Luxie interrupted. She pointed to the screens. "According to this, I have exactly the same blood structure he does, except for my rare chemicals and his y-chromosome."

"So… you're the same person in different bodies?" Max was already confused although neither of them had said very much yet. Luxie shook her head.

"It's like… I dunno," she whimpered.

"Bummer," they heard Two's voice from the other end of the room. They turned and waited to see what he had to say. "Must suck being related to that asshole."

"Shut it," Luxie hissed and turned back to the screens. "Okay. We have the same blood structure, the same personality but different appearances. My blood is like Alec's blood…" Luxie slumped back down onto her chair and thought long and hard.

"_What's this?" Luxie growled at the guards. She and another X6 had been sharing a room for two days and now they were already bringing in new girls._

"_It's part of the programme," said one of the guards and led in a girl who looked quite a bit older than 12. "It'll be six of you by the end of the week."_

"_I don't need these people," Luxie said angrily._

"_We don't need you either," said the girl who had already been here for a while._

_Some time after the guards had left the new girl and the other girl were getting acquainted while Luxie sat on her bed stretching her arms and glaring at them._

"_Who are you being grafted too?" the older looking one asked Luxie._

"_What?"_

"_I'm being grafted to X6-277 and 423 is being grafted to X5-901. And you?"_

"_I don't know," Luxie said. To be honest, she had no idea what the other two were talking about._

"_Well, it's either X5-493, X5-599, X6-036 or X6-221," said the other girl. "That's what I heard." The two girls turned back together each other and ignored Luxie again._

_Luxie stretched her arms above her head again and thought about what they had said…_

"I think they did something when I was twelve," Luxie said. "I remember… someone saying I was going to be grafted to someone and I guess that some one was 493… 494."

"Seems so…" Max said. "What do you think Alec's gonna say?"

"Shit," came Two's voice and Max turned around to yell at him, but noticed that his bandage had come off and blood was flowing all over the bed.

Alec pulled the blanket over me as I watched him. He looked different than he usually did, his sneer gone and replaced by a soft smile.

"Go to sleep," he suggested. I felt less woozy now, but was still unable to move very much and my eyes still wanted to close on their own.

"No," I muttered and Alec rolled his eyes at me. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up. He plonked down as if he'd sit here until I did.

"If you don't, you'll faint and then… well, you'll go to sleep either way."

"What did you and Two talk about?"

"Sex. And hookers. And cars. Oh, and motorbikes," Alec said seriously. "Please, what do you think we talked about?"

"Sex. Murder. Violence," I muttered. "Me." I breathed in deeply and then with a grunt hoisted myself into a sitting position. "What did he say?"

"You almost killed him," Alec said honestly. I hung my head. So Two was trying to get my new pack to hate me, to know who I really was.

"I almost killed you," I reminded him. "I would have ripped your throat out if…" I stopped. How would I explain that it felt like I was hurting myself by hurting Alec? If I ripped his throat out, I'd be hurt.

"If?"

"If I didn't care," I finished with a deep sigh. My body wanted to lie down but I forced it to stay where it was. I needed to know. "If I didn't care so much about you." I felt Alec smile and then a saw his face beneath mine. I hoisted my lazy head upwards and saw he was crouching next to the bed, staring at me.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't really have anything intelligent to reply to that," he said with a smirk. It was adorable. "I've been told often enough I lack tact."

"They never really taught us about that back home, did they?" I said with a smile. References to Manticore being a parent, a bad one, seemed to be a great source of enjoyment, so I joined in with the club.

Suddenly I felt his lips press against mine and my first reaction was to push him away. Luckily, the blood loss combined with a shock disabled me from doing exactly that and I closed my eyes. Alec moved back and sat watching me.

"I like you too," he said with a wide grin. I blushed. I'd never been kissed before and it seemed it was as good as people said. Alec laughed at my embarrassment which I found was rather rude, but since I lacked the use of all my major muscle functions, I did nothing. "Go to sleep," Alec repeated and gave me a slightly push on my shoulder. I fell over and he covered me with the blanket again. "I'll see you tomorrow." And then I fell asleep.

"That's so sweet," Heresy said rolling her eyes. She had been leaning against the doorframe watching the two of them. "My little player."

"Hey, Heresy," Alec said getting up. "Want something?"

"You've been quite a bit disregarding towards me for the last few days and I think it might have to do something with the Big Bad Wolf over there," she said as Alec moved towards her. She stood up straight. "I gotta attack you before you want to have sex with me again?"

"I've given up on you, Heire. Find someone else," he said as he walked past her. Heresy turned around and swayed a little.

"Aww, is Alecky-poo falling in lurve."

"Love is an illusion of the mind," Alec responded holding the door. Heresy moved aside so he could close it. "I just like her, that's all."

"I feel quite neglected," Heresy said. "Now that Biggs is dead and you've got yourself a girlfriend."

"Find someone else. I'm sure there's a lot of other X5's or whatever who wouldn't mind having sex with a cat on heat," Alec said as the two of them walked away from Blaze's room. "I don't want to anymore. I have other things to worry about."

Heresy was angry with Alec's indifference to sexual needs and, of course, his. And when Heresy was angry she stuffed things up badly. She said stuff that should have come across differently and she often made things very, very bad.

"Like your sister," she hissed and waited for Alec to turn around. He took another two steps before noticing what she'd said and turned around.

"You mean…" he said and looked towards Blaze's room.

As mentioned before, Heresy could sense the relationship between two people before having spoken to them. From the moment she had seen Alec and Luxie together, she knew there was nothing more than a simple sibling love between them. She found the situation rather amusing, but felt she'd let them get there on their own. They hadn't and Alec was being an ass, so there!

She didn't tell Alec she didn't mean Blaze, he'd have to figure out the rest on his own.

"Ass," she said with a glare and left the perplexed Alec standing in the middle of the road.

Heresy's such a bitch too… mwahaha…

Next chapter, we see Two in action…


	14. Basic Instinct

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it. Dark Angel is owned by other people and they're stupid because they didn't give us more than two seasons. Of course they at least gave us those, which is good.

Disclaimer Part Two: I do however own Blaze, Heresy, Leo, Two, Blaze's pack/unit and other things that might seem unfamiliar. Luxie is owned by Monica

Pairings: Logan/Max, Alec/Heresy, Alec/Blaze, Alec/Luxie, Blaze/Two (faintly), Two/Luxie,…

Pack Instinct 

14 – Basic Instinct

"How long are you going to be here?" Luxie asked. Two shrugged as much as he could.

"Could you tell someone I need to pee," he asked blankly. Luxie stuck her tongue out at him.

"I didn't need to know that," she said. "But I'll let someone know." Two waited, but Luxie didn't move. He knew she was going to talk to her. He could sense it and he wasn't sure if he'd enjoy the conversation. It would be about Alec, and he didn't like Alec.

"Get it over with," he said after a few minutes of waiting. Luxie sighed deeply and looked down at him. His chest was still bare and occasionally he shivered but he had gotten used to the cold. His bandage was soaked again and she carefully peeled the adhesive strips off. She grabbed a piece of cotton and poured some alcohol onto it. Gently she cleaned the excess blood away. It got hard very quickly which made it easier to clean. Then she put on another bandage.

All the while Two was watching her face. It was expressionless but he could see that she was sad. Something was bothering her and of course Two knew that it was Alec's fault. But somehow the black-haired girl was also happy, and to Two's disgust it was also Alec's doing.

"Will you get it of your chest already," Two ordered her. He couldn't stand the smell of her sadness. Luxie grinned at him. He seemed to love taking change and coming out on top. She could see that he didn't like being strapped to a bed and having people he didn't know cleaning his wounds.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Why are you so depressed about Alec being your brother?"

"I'm not depressed. And he's not my brother."

"You like him, don't you?" Two said with a hint of disgust in his voice. How could anyone like someone so arrogant and self-centred? Luxie didn't answer. It wasn't her fault she'd kissed Alec. She was in heat and he'd looked so good. "Shouldn't be a big deal. He seems to be an all-round hero in this hellhole."

"It's worse than that," Luxie muttered. She felt a tear creeping out of her right eye. "But that's none of your business."

"Sure. Whatever. Listen, could you tell someone I need to stretch. I can't feel my arms," Two said discontinuing the subject of Alec. "I won't do anything, I just need to move."

Luxie was still with Two because she had refused to leave and search for Alec. She said she'd make sure that wolf-boy wouldn't leave while the doctor went and got herself some coffee. She'd checked Two's shoulder and said he was healing fast enough and that he should be able to leave in a few days. Two sat up carefully and winced at the pain in his arm. He had it in a sling.

"I hate slings," he muttered.

"They're so annoying," Luxie agreed. She watched him get up and crack his neck. He crouched and the muscles in his legs cracked after having rested for almost a day.

"I heard you guys have seizures," Two said and got up. He took the sling off carefully and threw it to the floor. Luxie watched with interest. Luxie shook her head.

"I don't. The X5-cats have major seizures," Luxie explained. "They get all spastic," she said and tried to imitate the movement. Two grinned and watched her neck as she moved.

Blaze sat up and stretched her arms above her head. She yawned and at first wondered where she was. Then she remembered that she no longer lived in a small flat in Portland but in a run down city part of Seattle along with most of the other Manticore material. She licked her lips and then turned her head to find Heresy grinning at her.

"What?" Blaze asked annoyed but the other girls presence.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Heresy asked. Blaze didn't like the way she sounded. Somehow… patronizing.

"Why?"

"No reason. Just want to make sure our new puppies are doing good," she said. "Talking about puppies, I haven't seen your brother yet, care to show him to me?"

"Not now," Blaze said and got up. She pulled on her camouflage pants and jacket and then looked Heresy who was waiting for an explanation. "He's in rage."

"Oh," Heresy said taking in the information. "Well, that's not good."

"Why?" Blaze asked fiercely. She really did dislike Heresy and her tempting ways. She seemed to enjoy making fun of people and messing with their minds.

"I kinda liked Luxie's throat where it was," she added with a grin. Blaze's eyes widened in fear and she took off. "People don't seem to be taking news around here very well," Heresy muttered as she slandered out of the room and slowly followed the running Blaze.

Two pushed Luxie against the wall, holding her hands above her head and using his body to keep hers in check. Finally he sensed fear in her but it was so faint he wondered if this girl was scared of anything.

"Well, I guess this is the end of me," Luxie said sarcastically. Two growled and gripped her wrists tighter. He felt she was in pain but still no fear. This was not the way it was supposed to be. Prey was scared, not annoying. It feared him, it wanted out, it squealed, it whined, it did **not** give off cynical comments.

"What is the matter with you?" he growled at her grinning face. Luxie shrugged. Two's face softened and he took a step back examining her body. He saw her raise her leg to knee him in the groin but he moved aside swiftly. He let go of her hands for a moment and just them she turned and slapped him. Two stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"You slapped me?"

"You were going to eat me," Luxie defended herself.

"You slapped me?" Two repeated. "Can't you think of any better way to defend yourself? Like punching me or kicking me or trying to break my arms."

"Well, I thought you were being a bit rude and usually that's when I slap people," Luxie informed him. "When I punch and kick people, that's when I don't care how they end up."

"What?" Two asked. Unlike Blaze he could keep his cool when in this phase. Luxie was, however, wearing a low-cut shirt and her flesh was quite inviting. He pounced again and Luxie ducked. Two turned and used the wall to spring back at her. They rolled over and Two was sitting on her pelvis holding her arms down again.

"I thought you wanted to kill me," Luxie asked seductively. Had Two not been angry, he might have blushed, but he was. This pathetic excuse for a Manticore soldier was not scared off him. He'd have to kill her.

"I will," he growled and went at her throat. He stopped and sniffed. She smelled nice, like apples. I sat up and looked down at her. "You smell different."

"I wash my hair with other shampoo," Luxie said with a grin. If asked later she would have admitted being afraid, but cynicism was just so much more fun. And for some reason she liked him when he was angry.

"You don't smell like a soldier," he noticed. He sniffed. He'd thought she was just different because of her weird freak-like personality but now, she didn't even smell like anything made in Manticore.

"Thank God, I smell like a waiter, right?" Luxie said with another wide grin. Two growled and went for a throat again. Luxie had seen the rage in his eyes and her fear flickered brightly.

She was, however, completely wrong in her decision to be afraid because when Two bit her, he did it softly and she quivered as her whole body tingled at the touch. Then he kissed her. He moved the position of his face and kissed her cheek, and finally he kissed her mouth. She kissed him back and when his tongue slipped into her mouth she made no attempt to bite it off (as she'd done on previous occasions with some guys she didn't really like that much).

"The door's locked," Blaze said and shook it. It was strong because a transgenic in a hospital was most often not something you would want to keep behind a flimsy door. She banged on it and heard shuffling. Heresy was standing next to her watching the wolf-girl.

"I'm sure he didn't rip her throat out. You didn't rip that bastard Alec's out," Heresy reminded her.

"That was because…" Blaze stopped and banged on the door again. "Luxie!" The door opened and before them was Luxie, throat in tact and no blood present. "Are you alright?"

"Sure," Luxie said confused about what Blaze was worried about. Blaze looked inside.

"Hey, little sister," Two said with a sneer. He tried to shift but from his strapped position there wasn't really anywhere he could go. "Finally come to visit me? Who's that?" Heresy pushed past the two other girls and strode into the room.

"Name's Heresy," she said. "Must suck being strapped down there, when all you really want to do is rip peoples throats out," she said held hers out towards him. Two snarled. "Aww, puppy want a snack?"

"Heresy!" Blaze yelled. "Leave him alone. If you taunt him too much, he'll rip out of the straps."

"That's right. I'm a strong little bastard and I don't care what your blood might have been tainted by back at Manticore, I just want it," Two said with a glare towards Heresy.

"Feisty little vampire," she said with a smile. "Just wanted to meet the all-famous second wolf-kid here. You're not as great as I thought you'd be."

"Well, I am strapped to a bed," Two complained.

"I kinda like that about a man," Heresy said and licked her lips. "Anyway, I'll be seeing you around." Heresy gave him a little wave and left. She pulled the door closed behind her trapping Blaze and Luxie in the room with Two.

"Didn't know you remembered my time," he said sarcastically and grinned. Blaze looked at from him to Luxie.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Luxie said quickly. Two snorted and sat up. The straps had only been lying on his wrists.

"I drank her blood and now she's a vampire like me," he said laughing. "Still kinda hungry though." Blaze went into an defensive position. Because now that he knew he could move and possible fight, she was in trouble.

"Eh," Luxie said carefully. "Is this gonna be sibling rivalry?" Two got up and cracked his fingers.

"Stand back, kitten. You ain't seen nothing yet," Two said and went into a fighting stance. "Ready, sis?"

I love Luxie's cynical comments while Two is trying to rip out her throat!

Next chapter, we get to see some serious sibling rivalry… also it's the last one


	15. Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or anything related to it. Dark Angel is owned by other people and they're stupid because they didn't give us more than two seasons. Of course they at least gave us those, which is good.

Disclaimer Part Two: I do however own Blaze, Heresy, Leo, Two, Blaze's pack/unit and other things that might seem unfamiliar. Luxie is owned by Monica

Pairings: Logan/Max, Alec/Heresy, Alec/Blaze, Alec/Luxie, Blaze/Two (faintly), Two/Luxie,…

Pack Instinct 

15 – Sibling Rivalry

I slumped down onto the nearest chair and watched Two pounced at his sister. I expected that Mister Vicious was going to be a lot stronger due to the whole rage thing. Blaze was already done with that so she might get her ass kicked. However, Blaze had kicked his ass once, so there was still a possibility she might do it again. I didn't really want either of them to win because the winner would probably have to kill the loser in order to do the winning. And since Blaze had been a good friend and Two was a decent kisser, the loss of either of them would not be joyous.

Blaze had been thrown to the floor after her brother's pounce and her head had given off quite a nasty crack on impact with the floor. She used the momentum she'd received and levered him over her body with her feet. As he crashed against the floor I heard a yelp of pain. That must have been his shoulder.

He pounced again and this time his fist struck her right shoulder hard. He was unable to use his right arm but his left seemed to be doing a pretty good job. With a fairly weak recoil he punched her in the face which sent Blaze staggering. I could see she was trying to defend herself rather than attack him and she punched him in the stomach once she'd regained balance.

"Stop it, Two!" she yelled but he was up again and a roundhouse kick threw Blaze to the ground again. I jumped up. Maybe I should call in for reinforcements, but there was this whole pack thing where if you interrupted the two fighters were most likely to kill you too before they went on with killing each other. I was worried for the two of them and really hoped they'd tire out before dying on me.

Two grabbed Blaze's arm and twisted it behind her back. She turned and in a short move, he snapped it. Now they both had equal disadvantage. I wasn't sure where Two was going with this, but he did have quite the confusing battle plan most of the time. I could see tears running down Blaze's face. I'd notice she showed emotions whereas Two seemed to believe the only ones that existed were anger and hatred. Blaze punched her brother and when he doubled over she kneed him in the stomach and slammed her elbow down onto his head. He fell to the ground and with his working hand grabbed her feet, pulling her to the floor.

After a moment the two of them got up, dazed and angry with each other.

"Stop it!" Blaze yelled again although I'm sure she knew that it wouldn't help. Two grabbed her and punched her causing her to double over. When she was bent forward he picked her up and threw her. I winced as my friend crashed into a bookshelf causing it to topple over on top of her.

I turned to look at Two who was breathing deeply. He was still in an offensive stance, waiting. It seemed like he was waiting for Blaze to get up but I doubted she would. She was defiantly out cold and as I began to move towards the shelf I saw it move. With a violent push Blaze shoved the bookshelf aside. She was covered in cuts and bruises already and breathing just as heavily as her brother.

"I'm the Alpha," she roared and ran towards him. He was ready to block any move she was going to make but she threw herself to the ground and slid forward knocking him off his feet. Quickly she scrambled up and got ready for his attack. Two got up to but he staggered. He was in a pretty bad state already. Then Blaze delivered a powerful kick to his chest and he flew against the wall behind him. He collapsed and this time it was definite that he would not get up. He tried, but failed miserable.

I saw Blaze about to collapse but just before she hit the ground I reached her and held her up.

"Thanks," she muttered but if it was because I caught her or if I'd let them work off their tension, I didn't know.

"He's gone," Heresy said as she joined me, Luxie, Alec, Logan and Max. Leo had been there a few moments before to give a status report on White and his gang, but he was gone because he had to monitor the computers.

I looked up. I was still patched up from my fight with him two weeks ago and my arm was in a cast. I hated casts. Luxie still smelt like my brother and it made me feel comfortable. I didn't know exactly what they'd done but his physical contact with her had covered her whole body with her scent.

Of course, Luxie still smelt like apples and that piece that would have made her a perfect soldier was still missing. I had been wrong the first time I'd smelt her and said she'd had apples for breakfast, it was just her scent.

"He was there this morning, when me and the doc checked up on him, but he went and broke our straps and left," Heresy said and pulled four crumpled up piece of paper out of her cleavage. "He left these though," she said and threw one piece at me. The other three went to Alec, Luxie and Max.

_Dear sister, Blaze, 337102958628, X5-628,_

_I know we never really got along very well, but I have always admired your courage and strength. I try my best to keep the pack running as well as you did, but without your guidance and perseverance there is nothing I can do. Hawk helps me sometimes, although her eye-sight (on her right mostly) has decreased terribly. Her time in psy-ops was rather devastating and because she spent the most time there, the laser has worn into her eye. For some reason, Manticore also decided that doing experiments on her eyes would be a good idea._

_Tia is pregnant with Skate's child. It will be born next month apparently and Tia hopes greatly for it's freedom. She wanted to name it after you but I refused to let her do so. She's calling it Pax._

_Hunter's rage has increased and now it happens twice a month. Hawk and I have a hard time controlling him, but we're sure that it will change. Apparently there's a chemical that will hold back the major problems._

_I hope that your new pack will do as well with you as we did and that you stay alive._

_No matter how much you don't, I still hate Alec_

_2_

_Max_

_I believe that you enjoy the reference to the leaders of our system, so I will use it in this letter._

_Please take care of my sister, because if anything happens to her, you'll have one of the best trained wolf-packs on your heels. I trust you will because from what I can tell you seem to be a great Alpha. Everyone in the pack trusts your judgement and they all do what you tell them too. I hope that your leadership will continue into greatness and not fall as my sisters did._

_If you ever need any advice on making sure a pack lives under your command, my sister's the best alpha there is. She uses violence too much though, keep her under control._

_Stay alive_

_Two_

_Luxie_

_I apologize for the things I did and if they may have offended you. It's hard to keep my body under control when I'm in rage, but the effect your scent had on me did quite a lot to take that control from me. I doubt I will ever find anyone who smells as good as you and so little of fear – even my sister feared me but you stood tall._

_I'm sorry I left, but I have a pack to take care of and being around my sister doesn't make me one of the better people to be around. I thank you for being the person you are, because had I killed you my sister would have been very angry. Make sure she doesn't get up to any trouble, angel._

Love 

_Two_

_If you ever hurt my sister, I swear I am going to come back and rip your throat out. If anything ever disgusted me to the extent that I would have thrown up it was smelling your scent on her._

_I love my sister and if anyone is allowed to hurt her, it's me._

_And don't believe that her love for you will stop her killing you. She almost did me in once and I'm sure that a low-life cat like you could die much quicker._

_You bastard._

"I don't think Two likes me," Alec said and threw his note into the bin. He looked at the others. Max and Luxie were grinning from ear to ear while Blaze's cheeks were stained with tears. He moved closer to her and gave her a friendly pat on the back. It was always so hard to show actual affection and Two was slightly intimidating even if he had been strapped to a table.

"I didn't even get a note," Heresy said with a shrug.

"Means I ain't the lowest on his food chain," Alec said with a grin.

I know it's not the greatest end but my stories are often more about character development and that crap. I hope you liked it nevertheless and I hope you will be really happy that I am actually planning a kind of sequel to this It features the sexy body of Alec, sarcasm of Luxie and supreme violence that is Blaze.


End file.
